There's an Angel On My Shoulder
by KarateKickGyrl87
Summary: 1981, I, Jena Hyde am studying music away from my childhood home in Point Place. Although my brother and I have issues,I still wishes some things could have been changed. Thanks to my boyfriend Jason, my band The Floors, and my old friends, I think everything will work out fine. Alot of Jackie/Hyde after season 8, because season 8 sucked. Rated T for language.
1. Beer Flashback

Ok, I hated my first draft of this. So I re-wrote it. I don't claim anything...but Jena, and any character in the fictional Central Wisconsin High School for Performing Arts...lol

"Hyde!" My boyfriend and band manager, Jason called after me. "Jenifer!"

I turned around, dropping all of my books. As a Junior here at the Central Wisconsin High School for Performing Arts, I had one too many school books. My brother would have been laughing at me. The once little Jena who hated school, carrying my school books and worrying about grades. Now, here I was leaving a day of school to go to band practice with my friends.

Jason helped me pick up my books. I stood up with all my books with one hand, and tried to fix my fluffy light brown hair with the other.

I laughed before he kissed my lips. He let go before the teacher walked out. Although it was a very alternative school, public displays of affection were only allowed on stage or in private.

"Alright, so you and I do have a date tonight."

I walked with him, he held his hand around my shoulder. "After band practice." I replied. "And maybe this time we will make it out of the car and into the movie theater." I refferenced the last date when we had been making out so much in the parking lot that we had ended up missing the movie.

"Oh yes, the ever important band practice." He walked over with me to my locker beside his. It was the way we had met nearly two years ago. I stuffed my books into my locker, covered in old Led Zepplin pictures. With the exception of three old pictures taped to the very back.

One, was of my brother and I back from when I was 12, we didn't even know a picture had been taken. I was sitting on his lap playing on the old guitar.

Beside that picture, was one of my old family as I called them. It was really just my brother, his friends and I all together getting ready to go to a disco party. I had only been allowed to go because it was my price for helping him learn how to dance. I had always found that picture funny, everyone had decided to dress up, even myself, in my only dress. I always felt funny in it. Normally I had worn my brother's old tee shirts and shorts. That was until I was about 13 and the family I lived with insisted upon buying me my own clothes.

The last was somewhat bittersweet. It was a picture of the last time I had been home. New Years eve, 1979. I was smiling with my brother, who had his arm around my shoulder. I was much older than in the first one, I was sixteen with ambition. I could never figure out why I kept the picture. My brother and I had fought that night, and I had left many things unresolved.

Jason wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Come on. The movie is not that late and band practice has to last at least an hour. You seem kind of off today."

I turned around and kissed him. "I'm coming. Thinking that's all. I had a new song Idea."

"You always say that when you're sad about something." He ran his finger through my hair.

"Yeah, this is going to sound weird, but I miss home." I said feeling forlorn. I hadn't thought about home in a long time. Today just felt funny. I looked back to my locker and my calander.

May, 17th, 1981.

I didn't understand what was so sentimental about the day. I just felt missing my old home. Not that I had much left. I had my foster parents, Red and Kitty Foreman. I was rarely happy with my real family. What family I had. My step father had run off when I was 6 and my mother was a complete and utter whore. She never really cared about me. My real father I had not even met until I was fifteen. I sort of knew him, but not as well as I would have wanted. He was paying for part of my schooling.

I was only really was ever happy with my brother, Steven, who was the best part of my family. Even if he was completely stoned all the time (I sometimes ended up like that myself). He at least took care of me. He made sure I had something to eat when my mom forgot. He made sure I had some kind of clothes, even if it was either his old tee shirts or over sized hand me downs from his friend, Donna. He even made sure to "borrow" my favorite Steve Miller records from the stores.

I practically hated him now. He hadn't spoken to me since that night a year and some odd months ago.

We had fought because he hadn't called me, or spoken to me since I had joined my school. I didn't know that W.B. (my real father) had shut down all the record stores but the one in Point Place. I didn't know that he had illigitamantly married a stripper instead of who I had always wanted him to marry, Jackie.

Lastly, after we had fought nearly twenty four hours after the countdown to a new decade. He told me, he didn't think my dreams mattered and that talking to me over the phone would only drag on the lie. I slapped him, packed everything I had brought, hugged Red and Kitty before jumping on the first bus back to school. I didn't speak to anyone but Kitty for six months, but I stopped answering the phone after a while.

"Jena. If you don't want to go to band practice or the movie, we can go to your room. You do miss it so much." He laughed as I turned around and gave him a stern look.

"Jason, not my room. That's not my home. The Foreman's house. That's my home." I said walking away from my locker slamming the door.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked running beside me down the hall. Everyone else was leaving and I walked out the door to the grounds. "You never talk about your home." He stopped in front of me. "Your not pregnant are you?"

"Jason!" I practically yelled. "No. If I was, I would have told you." I really would have, I like kids, but I wouldn't want to keep it a secret. I would need help. I also was not going to deny the fact we had "done it." I hadn't been a virgin since I was fourteen. I had lost it to a friend named Carl, we weren't even dating. He was moving to Los Angelos and he had been my best friend since I could remember. He had always liked me and I liked him, so we decided to have one night of fun together. Needless to say, I lost my virginity. I didn't like it, so I didn't have sex again until I met Jason.

"Ok, your just worrying me Jen." He looked concerned.

I smiled back. "Jason, I just can't stand not talking to anyone. It has been so long since I talked to anyone. I even want to talk to my brother."

"Your brother? You really aren't feeling good." He said putting his hand to my head. "You're not warm though."

"Jason, I need to get my guitar from my room." I rolled my eyes. He shut up, so did I.

An hour later we were finishing up band practice. We went over our newest song one more time. I had one fantastic guitar solo.

"Ok, everyone." Harris, our drummer and self appointed leader, said as we stopped. "Sounded good. Beer's for everyone."

We put down our instruments, and sat on one of the old speaker's in Harris' dad's home. He lived off campus which was great. We wouldn't get in trouble with anyone.

He tossed me one, I caught it and let it de-fiz.

I just stared at it.

**Flashback Start**

That day, was like allot of days when I'm not at school. My brother and I had headed down to the Foreman's house. The adults were having a party, and he was hopping to swipe a few beers with his best friends in the basement. He had decided to bring me along. I figured it was because I was a better beer swiper than Eric (his best friend) was. Although, Steven only ever gave me a few sips. He told me I had to wait till I was thirteen to have a full one.

It seemed though, he had not brought mw along to swipe anything. He was still trying to force scrawny Eric into swiping a beer. Donna, the tall red head and Kelso, the supposedly handsome idiot were also leaving me alone this time and were trying to force Eric into it. He was resisting as normal. I wanted to fall off the dryer laughing at them all.

"If my dad catches me copping beers I am dead." Eric said in slight panic mode. His dad, Red, was someone no one wanted to cross. He would stick his foot up your ass if you did. Literally.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." My brother said seriously. He was always serious. "It's either you or Jena, unless you think you can be bested by a little girl."

"I am small and fragile." I laughed sitting forward onto my hands. "You could loose your status as a man, if you had any."

Kelso's face turned into his upturn smile as he yelled, "Burn!"

"Ok, I am going!" He walked over to the old stairs. "I am so dead."

Don't worry about it! Just remain calm, keep moving." Kelso said laughing.

"And above all, don't get sucked into my dad's hair." Donna said with complete seriousness.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's wrong with your dad's hair?"

"You don't even want to know." Donna said leaning back.

"Just go Foreman, or in ten minutes all the beer opportunities will be gone!" Steven said urging Eric to go.

Eric ran up the stairs. I smiled and hopped off the dryer. "You want me to go and make sure he actually does it?"

"Nah. Let the little birdy fly." My brother said smiling behind his glasses.

"It's a shame none of us have a car. It would be so much easier to go to the Todd Rugren concert." Donna said as I sat on the couch's edge.

"Can I come if you get to go?" I asked.

"No way. We can't be seen with some twelve year old." Kelso said looking like an idiot. His face went blank. "Can we?"

"You are seen with your girlfriend who looks like she is twelve all the time and unlike her, I'm not annoying." I said attempting a come back.

"I have taught her well." Steven grinned at me. "If we do go, and we have an extra ticket, you can come."

I smiled from ear to ear. "Yes." I loved music. More than anything I loved music. I desperately wanted to be a rock star someday.

"I got beer!" Eric came back into the basement carrying five beers. He handed one to me. My brother pulled it out from under me. I stuck my tongue out at him. My brother rolled his eyes gave me back the beer and lifted his into the air.

"To Foreman!"

"To Foreman." Everyone chanted back lifting their beers into the air.

I took a sip of beer.

"And that is enough for you." Steven pulled the beer out from under me as I took another sip.

"Come on, it's only a few more months." I pouted.

"You want to go to the concert?" He asked and I shut up.

"Speaking of that, my dad was talking about giving me the Vista Cruiser." said Eric.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly attractive you are Eric?" Donna asked before popping her beer tab and taking a sip.

"No." Eric said inquisitively.

Kelso laughed. "You told me he was cute."

Donna stuttered. "No, I didn't." I held back a laugh. Everyone knew they liked each other. They had always liked each other.

"Yeah you did." Kelso said looking like an idiot. "I remember because you told me not to say anything in front of Eric!"

I jumped across the couch and put my hand on Kelso's mouth. "Shut up and drink your beer."

**Flashback end**

"Hyde!" Harris' voice sounded after what only felt like a moment. I felt myself shake. "You ok? You have never just stared at a beer without drinking it before?"

I popped the tab and took a swig, good, almost as good as it had once been. "I'm fine. Just a little out of it."

The guys all shook their heads, as the only girl. They normally just blamed hormones.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Slasher Movies

I kissed Jason. Gawd, I loved kissing him. I loved the way his tongue curled in my mouth. It was so nice. I felt my hands down his back and all over him. He practically laid on top of me.

He let go of me. "Jen, you are amazing."

"Thank you." I said putting my arms around his neck. "You are not so bad yourself."

"So are we going to get out of the car?" He asked rubbing down my sides. It made me very horny.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I got up quickly. I really did not want to be stuck in the car again. We were going to go and see Friday the 13th Part 2 and I had been dying to see that for ever.

Jason got out of the car and went to open up my door. I smiled at him. "You are opening my door?" He only did that on occasions.

"Yeah, and I can carry you to the theater too." He reached in, pulled me out, and flung me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

He laughed. "I feel helpful today!" He carried me over inside the door. I was fairly thin and he carried me allot. I was not that short, but I was definitely not tall. He put me down and I kissed him.

"That was interesting help." I smiled. "Now come on. Let's get inside to the movie. Let's actually watch it. You know how much I love slasher movies!"

"When did this obsession start?" He asked.

I paused, realizing I had never really said anything about my past when he asked questions like that. I usually just said, I don't know, whatever, or that's cool. The only things he really knew about my past were the stories about the pictures in my locker, how mad I was at my brother, and that I lived with the Foreman's. Maybe, I needed a change. "Halloween, 1977. Texas Chain Saw Massacre! I was doomed to be in love with it."

**Flashback start**

I sat on the end of the isle chomping on my popcorn. Dressed as a princess against my will. I loved this movie. It had guts and gore. Just fantastic. I heard Donna and Eric at the end of the isle say something about the girl on the movie.

"Oh, she is good!" Eric said with very little expression.

Donna nodded. "Yeah, she is good. I hope she lives." The girl in the movie screamed as she was chopped to bits. "Oh, well." Donna sounded.

Jackie took a drink of her soda. "Why doesn't anyone just shoot him?" She asked a frightened Kelso who had his eyes covered. "This is Texas. Someone has to have a gun!"

Kelso briefly looked up. "Yeah, this movie is so lame. "

My brother took a sip of his soda as he kept on watching the hacking of the bodies. "She deserved it. She had sex, and like all movie sluts before her, she must die!" I laughed slightly.

Fez yelled. "Oh, no. She was about to take her shirt off!" He was dressed as batman, I had been embarrassed of my costume. Until I saw his.

I laughed as the guts continued to flow. Everyone turned to look at me and I scrunched down in my chair, still smiling.

**Flashback End**

"Did you dress up? Preferably in something sexy." He asked as we waited in line for our tickets. I looked at his smirk, it was his joking flirt.

"I was thirteen, so no about the sexy costume. I did dress up though, It's embarrassing though." I laughed thinking about it, "Mrs. Foreman had dressed me in a pink princess dress that she had made herself."

He laughed. "You were thirteen in a princess dress?"

"I was a small thirteen year old. Everyone kept asking me that year if I was a nine year old watching Texas Chain Saw Massacre." I laughed. "The next year though, no one dared to ask how old I was. I grew up and dressed as the village slut. My friend Fez and I, he often hung out with me because he acted like he was my age sometimes."

**Flashback Start**

"Jena!" Fez complained at me. We had met downstairs to get ready to go trick or treating. By that time I had become used to his accent and didn't laugh when he pronounced my name "Je-Yi-Na "You were supposed to dress up. We can't trick or treat if you don't." He had dressed like the transvestite in Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"I did!" I flipped my hair and put my hands on my hips. I wore a bright blue blouse top that just lightly showed my stomach. I wore high wasted pants and I had my hair in Fara curls. I had begged Donna for help on that. "I'm the scariest biggest whore of them all. I'm Laurie Foreman!"

Fez stopped and put his hand on his chin before patting me on the head. "Very good my little Hyde." He had called me that since he had found out I was Steven's little sister.

**Flashback End**

"I miss Fez. He was so funny. He had an accent, like you know Edmund has." Edmund was an exchange student from Mexico at our school. He was in our drama class. "Except, we know where Edmund is from."

"You are very sentimental tonight." He smiled as he bought me popcorn.

"I guess I am." He put his arm around me as I thought for a moment. "I don't know why."

"Hopefully we can figure it out." He said before we sat down at the back of the theater.

"Well, my roommate is out for the weekend. I have my room all to myself." I said hinting. "So maybe we can you know, look at my old year books, listen to me tell a couple stories, fool around." I kissed his cheek.

"I think we can work that out." He put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into it.

**REVIEW, I know how short and fluffy it was...Better chapter next time. My life has been so crazy lately. My husband and I have been working allot, and at separate times. So when I'm home, he is at work, when he is home, I'm at work. As a warning, probably won't be an update on Weekends, if I have time with him, I am going to be with him. Which is weekends.**


	3. Year Book Fun

**My hubby got off work early today. So, we hung out for a while before I left for work. I got home tonight, he was asleep on the couch so I wrote on this. Good thing we have a whole weekend together. I have been looking forward to this all week.**

I laid in bed with Jason. He laughed. "That was nice."

"Yeah." I smiled. "It was." It was at least allot better than my first time.

"Ok, let's look through those year books." He got up and began to put his clothes back on.

I sat up and covered myself with my blankets. "What?" I grabbed his large shirt off the edge of the bed. I had actually hoped he would have forgotten about it. "You actually want to look at them?" I pulled the shirt over my head.

"Yeah, I would like a little glimpse of the life and times of the great J. Hyde." He got up. "Where are these pictures?"

"Under my bed, second box to the right." I said as he crawled under the bed. "Found it!" He stood up and pulled the box over to me.

He sat up beside me and opened the box. He pulled out the 1978 Point Place High/Junior year book. "Ok, maybe I can find you." I watched him flip through the pages. "There are high schoolers in here too. I thought you were in the eighth grade?"

"Yeah, our Highschool and Junior High used to do the same year books. It was supposed to save money." I laughed grabbing the book and flipped it to my page.

There was my face. My fourteen year old eighth grade face. I wasn't smiling. My hair was down with a little braid around the crown of my head. My little brown dress that Mrs. Foreman had bought me just showed a little. The Peter Pan collar had been itchy and it wasn't even my choice to wear it. I looked nice though.

"Most likely to kill someone in their sleep." Jason laughed. "Remind me not to piss you off before we go to sleep."

I laughed and pushed him. "It was better than my brother. It was like something about him committing insurance fraud. Then there was Foreman's, he was going to start a barrette wearing trend in college. "

Jason just started laughing. He pointed down to her quote below it. "Houses Of The Holy, Led Zeppelin right?"

I looked to the quote that I would always recognize.

_'There's an angel on my shoulder, In my hand a sword of gold.'_

"Why that quote?" He asked humming the song in her ear. "I love that song."

**Flashback Start**

Thunder rolled outside. I was eight

or nine years old, and scared of storms. I ran carrying my small old used teddy bear into my mom's room. She wasn't there. It was one of the first thunder storms she wasn't there for. I probably should have known by then that Friday nights at four am, no one was going to be there. I jumped as another lightning flash came through the house.

I ran away into my brother's room. I jumped onto him. "Steven! Steven!" I cried.

"Jen, get the hell off of me. Go to mom!" He cried jumping up and pushing me off.

I sat on the floor with my bear crying. "She isn't home." I suddenly remembered. "She is with uncle," I tried to remember his name. "uncle, something?" I went back to crying. "I don't want to be alone."

"Ok," He pulled his covers back over his head. "Whatever."

I kept crying as another thunder clap rolled. "Why won't it stop?"

He got up and picked me off the floor. He carried me over into my room and put me into bed. "What is going to get you to shut up?"

I sobbed. "I don't know. Mom used to give me a hug and promise me a beer when I turned thirteen before singing me a song. She is awful deaf tone though."

"She is pretty bad. It's tone deaf." He pulled the blankets over me before thinking for a second. "You like Zeppelin?"

I nodded. I liked rock for being a little kid.

"Ok, I will try best I can." He took a deep breathe. "Let me take you to the movies. Can I take you to the show. Let me be yours ever truly. Can I make your garden grow"

He was horrible. He was worse than my mom. But it was something funny and it made me laugh. "From the houses of the holy, we can watch the white doves go. From the door comes Satan's daughter, and it only goes to show. You know." He held out the 'You know." like as if he could sing, but he couldn't. "Come on Jen, join in!"

I joined in."There's an angel on my shoulder, In my hand a sword of gold

. Let me wander in your garden. And the seeds of love I'll sow. You know." I giggled and couldn't stop laughing as we sang the rest of the song.

"See, you may be the only musical one in the family." He

said as we finished the whole song.

"Really?" I asked. "Do I sing like an Angel? Like the one in the song?" I didn't even know what the song was about. I just liked angels and when my mom was sober enough to drag me and Steven into a church, I loved hearing the stories about angel's voices.

"Sure." He put his hand on my shoulder before getting up. The storm had stopped. "Now, get some sleep. love you Jen."

"Love you too." I said as my eyes closed.

**Flashback End**

"Jen, what's with the quote? You're doing that zoned out thing again." He asked nudging me a little.

"Sorry, it was a thing between my brother and I." I said trying to come up with an explanation. "It inspired me to go into music."

"Oh, ok." He nodded his head not asking anymore questions.

"It was better than the quote Foreman suggested."

**Flashback Start**

Foreman finished telling the story of how he and my brother had met. I laughed. I laughed so hard I fell onto the ground.

"Mrs. Foreman made you take a bath together!" I pointed at them. "You two were always meant to be."

"BURN!" Kelso laughed with his smile that covered his whole face.

I got up still laughing. Donna sat me on her lap and began to braid my hair. I was always on someone's lap.

"Ok, then maybe the quote should be about the first time I met Jena." Foreman looked at me with a smirk. I felt my eyes widen.

"Please stop!" I said as Donna pinned my braids back.

"Oh, no I'm not going to." He started his story.

**Flashback, within a Flashback start.**

"Hi Mrs. Foreman, Foreman." A six (or seven) year old Steven stood beside a two (or three) year old me in the Foreman's kitchen. He held my hand looking up at Mrs. Foreman, Eric stood next to her. "Mrs. Foreman, can you baby sit my sister today? Her name is Jenifer. I call her Jena though."

"Aww!" Mrs. Foreman picked me up. I didn't cry, I was used to strange people picking me up. "Hello Jenifer."

"Sex!" I said sweetly putting my hands into my mouth.

Mrs. Foreman just stared at me. "What did she just say?"

My brother raised his shoulders. "She heard it from my mom. She won't stop saying it."

She laughed awkwardly."Ok, now sweety. Let's try saying something else." She smiled at me. "How about Cupcakes?"

"Sex." I said again. "Sex, sex, sex."

The little versions of Foreman and my brother wouldn't stop laughing.

"Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex," I said as Mrs. Foreman carried me into the other room.

**Flashback, Within a Flashback end**

I jumped off of Donna and began to attack Foreman. Fez pulled me off. "Come on little Hyde." He put me down and I fixed myself. "Or should I say, Sex?"

I clenched my fist. "Fez, do you want a black eye for your Year book picture?"

**Flashback End**

I shook myself again realizing I was blanking again. "I used to say sex when I was about two. I wouldn't stop saying it over, and over. "

"You were even obsessed back then." He laughed kissing my neck.

"Shut it you." I hit him lightly. I looked over the page. There was a picture of Carl. My best friend. "There is Carl. He was my best friend growing up."

"Really?" He asked. "Was he gay?"

"Why would you ask that?" I asked. He didn't look gay.

"You didn't call him your first boy friend. It's hard to be just friends with you."

"Well, we did do it!"

"You did?" He asked. "Do I want to know that story?"

I shook my head.

**REVIEW**


	4. Vomit On Fez's Shoes

**Sorry, I know this is short and fluffly. I have been having a hard week. My Job is kind of on the line right now. I hate it, but I need the job.**

"Ok, so that's Kelso right?" Jason asked looking through my old pictures. I could believe I still had half of them.

I nodded looking at the picture. There was Kelso in a canoe on dry land stuck at the top of the hill. "Yeah, he was an idiot. The canoe never went anywhere though."

He pulled out another picture. I was trying on a dress to be in Eric and Donna's supposed to be wedding. I was supposed to be a bridesmaid. I actually did have some say in my dress. I got to pick the color, much to Jackie's dismay. I picked out a light purple dress that was just long enough that I didn't look short. Fez was in the picture in his suit. We were back to back, making our hands look like guns, like in Charlie's angels.

Jason laughed. "That's the foreign kid right? Fez?"

"Yup, that's Fez. Funny kid. He actually considered me his best friend for a while." I smiled. "I remember when we met."

**Flashback Start**

"Hey, Jena!" I sat in the Foreman's basement playing with the old guitar. My brother called down to me. "We have a foreign kid for you to meet."

I raised my eyebrow looking over to the door. In came Eric, Hyde and Fez.

"Aww." Fez whined. "She has her shirt on."

"Dude, she is my little sister." Hyde said punching his arm.

I laughed looking up from the guitar. "You all catch Donna with her shirt off or something?"

"Why yes we did little girl version of Hyde." I jumped off the couch and put the guitar down. I reached out my hand.

"The name is Jena." He grabbed my stomach and threw me over his back.

"Fez, Fez!" Eric cried while my brother laughed. "What are you doing?"

"In my country it is the traditional greeting for children." He spun me around and then put me back onto the ground. I couldn't see I was so dizzy Mrs. Foreman's cupcakes were coming back up.

"I think I am going to be sick." I fell over and puked all over Fez's feet, the laughter of Eric and my brother rang in my ears.

**Flashback End**

I relied the story back to Jason. He started laughing hysterically.

I punched him in the side. "Shut it you. We bonded over that vomit."

Jason kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry J." He put his arm around me and flipped to another picture.

I practically fell over laughing. It was of Leo, my brother, Fez and I laying on the all had our hands up covering our faces, we weren't prepared for the flash. I had been sure that was Kelso's idea. He was a dumb smart. One of us had insulted him because he was trying to capture a UFO on tape. They all turned out to be airplanes.

"Who is that?" Jason asked pointing to Leo.

"Leo. He was the stoned first boss of my brother. We were UFO hunting, Kelso's idea. Leo claimed he had also seen one. It was during a football game. It was large with the words "Goodyear" written on it."

Jason began to laugh again. "Not a bright tool in the shed."

"Yeah, I know. But he was another man I thought of like a dad." I laid my head on Jason's shoulder. "Him and Mr. Foreman."

"What about your real dad?" Jason asked.

"Didn't show up till I was fifteen." I sighed. "But I got my first guitar out of it."

**Flashback**

"Steven." I said firmly. "I am not moving in with him. He didn't even know me."

"Jen, he offered us a place to stay. Do you really want to keep living in Laurie's closet?" He asked, I bit my lip. I was sleeping in Laurie's closet because there was no where else I really could go. I was not staying in Laurie's room with her. I did not need to see what she did in there, it was bad enough I heard what she did. I was also not staying in the basement, it was cold and musty over night. I didn't like it at all.

It was a good thing I didn't have a lot of clothes because they didn't have a ton of room in there.

"No, but I don't even know Bud. Do I have to call him dad?"

He shook his head. "You could call him Mr. Hyde, sounds rebellious."

"Not very Zen though." I said back using his favorite word. "I bet you have a ton of upsides to this. What do I have? For all I know he could be a weirdo. I'm a small innocent," My brother laughed at the word innocent. "Innocent" I repeated, "little girl."

"We get all the free beer we want." He said with a smirk.

My eyes widened. Free beer sounded great. "Ok, I'll go, but I won't be happy about it."

"I'm going to go get my stuff together." He hit me in the arm slightly. "You better too."

I went upstairs and retrieved my stuff. I came back downstairs to the kitchen where I caught my brother and Mr. Foreman hugging.

"Bye, Mr. Foreman." I said as soon as I noticed they were done, Mr. Foreman got embarrassed easily and I wasn't going to leave on a bad note. Mr. Foreman smiled at me.

I awkwardly waved at him.

"Take the guitar." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Really?"

"Sure. Eric doesn't really play it." I didn't think twice. I jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

"Thanks." I ran downstairs and grabbed up the guitar. I ran back upstairs, hugged Mr. Foreman one more time. I wanted to burst out saying that I wished he was my dad.

"Alright. Now get out of here before Eric thinks he can hug me like that." He said before I grabbed the guitar and my bag and walked out to my brother.

**Flashback End**

I told Jason the story. He smiled. "So I can also blame Mr. Foreman for this horrific even of meeting you."

I smiled and laid back. "Yeah, let's just leave it like that. I didn't mind living with Bud though. We got the best Christmas party out of it. Eric got so drunk he vomited all over Red's shoes. I even got pretty drunk for the first time ever. I made out with a guy for the first time ever."

"Who was that?" He asked, I heard the jealousy in his voice.

"Carl." I replied back. "I was walking him back to his house. We were practically falling on top of each other. Which is how the whole making out thing happened. I fell on him, his lips touched mine and we were so drunk we didn't know the difference or what was going on. I don't even know if I liked it. We never talked about it for a long time."

"How do you know he remembers?"

"Because, he did tell me about it later." I smiled weakly. I flipped to the next picture quickly. I didn't feel like telling Jason about the Carl crap yet. I flipped to the next picture. It was of myself hiding out on the top of Kelso's van. Kelso looking like an idiot below me, trying to find where I was. After he had received the van, I often hung out on top of it. Kelso was so dumb, he sometimes couldn't find me. Fez had found it so funny, he had to have evidence of the event.

"Kelso must have either been stupid or on something." Jason laughed at the picture. "You were a cute hide and seek player." He kissed my cheek.

I looked at myself. I was in a light brown skirt and a white blouse. I loved that blouse. My hair was pulled back in a long plate down my back. I had a girlish smirk on my face. No wonder Jason thought I was cute. I thought I was cute. I was just over fourteen in the picture, so I was just getting older looking. Back then, I knew how beautiful I had become. I wasn't that flat chested dressed in boys clothing fight picking girl anymore. Except for the fight picking.

"I was actually cute wasn't I?"


	5. Sexy School Girl Costume

**Woohoo, new chapter! **

"Alright, let's take it from the top one more time." Harris yelled again. I practically hit my head with my guitar. Another round of AC/DC, Highway to Hell. Joy, it was nine O clock at night.

"Again, this is like the ninth time." Jackson, also known as the lead singer and base guitarist complained. His voice was giving out. It would have been easier if Harris would let me sing a few. They had me sing four songs by myself. Jackson and I had two duets, and he sang the rest of the 25 songs we knew together. Ten of them we had written. I sang two of them.

Skip, the keyboard/backup guitarist's eyes began to droop. I almost felt pity for him. That was, if he didn't stare at my ass day and night.

Jason walked back into the garage. "Hey you all." He sat down on the speaker.

I looked at him pissed. "You are late, by three hours." I really liked, probably loved Jason, but he had never been late. He couldn't play anything, but we depended on his opinion. Well, I depended on his opinion, everyone else depended on him to get Harris to shut up and let us go. I hadn't even seen Jason since he had snuck out of my room that morning.

"Sorry Jen." He said looking at me sweetly. I smiled back. "Sorry everyone, I was just busy getting us a gig. For a television station's concert."

"What?" Harris' eyes lit up. I also couldn't believe it, a TV station concert that would be broadcast ed to tons of people. "You are kidding? When, Where, How?"

"Well, my older brother, George, he is dating this chick who is related to this guy who's girlfriend is running the concert. He knew I managed a band and told the girl, and it all trickled down." I wanted to kiss my boyfriend straight on the mouth, but we really weren't allowed when in Harris' garage, because well, it was uncomfortable for everyone. "The woman in charge called me, and she said it was a new concert that is displaying new bands from Wisconsin for three nights, we are going to be on the opening night, this Friday."

"Jason, this is amazing." Skip was so shocked, his voice cracked with excitement.

"I'm not finished." Jason interrupted. "We are getting paid."

Ok, I was kissing him. I put my guitar down and looked back at everyone."Ok, may I have an allowance of kissing time?" I asked quickly looking behind me at everyone.

They all nodded and Jackson joked back. "You better Hyde, or if I was a woman, I would be kissing him too."

We all looked back to Jackson and I raised my eyebrow. We ignored it. Harris replied back to me again. "You have one minute."

I practically jumped on Jason and kissed him right on the mouth, shoved my tongue in his mouth briefly. I heard Harris yell, "BUZ." I let go and ran back over to my guitar.

"So lover boy, where is it?" Harris asked apparently looking grossed out, but not mad.

"The TV station is from some place called Point Place? It sounded familiar, but I don't know where that is." Jason's voice saying those words made my heart drop.

My face must have shown my shock.

"J?" Jason looked at me shocked. He seemed to suddenly remember. "Oh damn. That's your hometown isn't it?"

All the guys looked at me. It must have been shocking to them that I came from anywhere. They knew I wasn't on good terms with my brother.

"You ok with going Hyde?" Harris asked.

I nodded smiling. "Du. It's a paid position. What was the name of the girl running the concert?"

"Well, She is going by the name Hot Donna for the concert." My heart sank further. How could I forget Donna's radio name? She was still using it? Maybe it was just for the concert? She used to have me help some nights when she needed someone to help. I was hired as her assistant, and even DJyed some nights. I was known as Jamming Jena.

**Flashback Start**

"Whoa Donna, this is amazing." I said sitting beside her in the studio. I looked around at all the buttons.

"You want to say something on the air?" Donna said as the light came on and the song ended. She spoke into the mich. "Hey Wisconsin, this is Hot Donna on WKPP. Tonight I have a special guest, my really good friend, Jamming Jena." She motioned for me to say something.

"Hello Wisconsin!" I practically shouted.

"So Jamming Jena, what song would you like to hear next?"

"How about Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult?" I pulled up the record for the song.

Donna put the record on and smiled at me. "You would be a good D. J."

**Flashback End**

"I know her. We were good friends." I had nothing against Donna, I could do this. I could do this. "It will be fun. I'll even call ahead." I was going to do that, but mainly to make sure she didn't tell a certain big brother of mine that I was coming. "Yeah, I am even going to call right now. Give me the number." I walked over to Jason, who handed me over the paper with the number on it.

"Can I use your house phone Harris?" I asked Harris, who was still surprised. He nodded.

I jogged into his house and over to their phone. I dialed the number. I took a deep breathe, hearing the sound of the phone being picked up.

"This is Donna Pinciotti for the Point Place Channel 3. Also known as Hot News Donna" My heart dropped as I heard the voice of the woman who did my hair, gave me hand me downs, and helped me through tough times.

"Hi Donna, this is Jena Hyde." I breathed the words slowly.

Her breathe sped up. "Jen? This is really Jena Hyde?"

"Come on Pinciotti, you know my voice." I said sarcastically.

"Oh my Gawd Jena, this is you." She sounded like she was laughing."What is it you are calling about? Must be important after nearly a year and a half of nothing."

"I'm sorry, ok. I guess ditching people I love, just sort of runs in the family." I said admitting it out loud.

"Yeah, and I understand why you haven't been around. Hyde was a jerk." She seemed sweet enough. "But Kitty and Red have been worried."

"I am sorry, I will visit them when I'm in town next week." I said, trying to rip the news out like ripping off a band aid.

"Your coming home?" Donna almost laughed or gasped, I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, you know that band you hired, The Floors?" I hadn't picked out the name. I was the newest member to the band. "I guess you forgot the name of the band I was in. It was nearly a year and a half ago."

"You are in a band, performing in my concert?"

"Your concert?" I asked. I thought this was the TV station's concert.

"It was my idea to hire some local bands for a concert and broadcast it for more publicity. I finally became a news girl." Donna was probably smiling. She had been wanting to work for the news for a long time. "So basically it's my concert."

"It's being broadcast on TV?" I asked. That would be huge for the band.

"Yes mam. I told your manager that." I was going to shoot Jason for not telling us more. "I missed you Jen. It will be nice to see you. Do you want me to tell anyone your coming?"

"Depends on the people." I replied. "Is anyone coming to the concert?"

"Well, Red and Kitty aren't coming to the concert for a fact, my dad decided to come, but I'm not sure if he really will. Fez can only come the first night. Eric is coming with me." Donna took a breathe. When did she and Eric get back together?

"So my brother, Kelso and Jackie are the only ones not coming?" I asked. I was only worried about running into my brother. I didn't want to deal with it.

"Hyde said he might stop by, but I doubt it, he has some stuff with the record store that night. If you don't want to see him you probably won't have to." Donna said. "Although, if you ask my opinion, you two should talk about what happened."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." I said quickly.

"That's what your brother said." She laughed. "He has changed, everything around here has, you will see when you get here."

"Thanks Donna. I have to go, the band still wants to practice. Don't tell anyone, maybe Red. He is the only one other than you who can keep a secret." I said quickly, I didn't want to talk anymore. I put my back against the wall as I put the phone on the hook.

I shook my head and walked back into the garage. The guys were sitting having a beer, they had probably just said how totally hormonal I was. "Hey, our manager forgot to mention something."

Everyone stared at me. I walked over punched Jason in the arm slightly and grabbed a beer. "It's on TV."

Everyone just stared. Harris' mouth dropped. "So we are going to be on TV?"

"Yup." I said back. "So we need to pick out our best songs to play, this is big time."

I was so happy no one mentioned a thing after that. We just practiced until around ten. We had real motive now. When we finished up, Skip had brought a bag of his "Stuff." It was almost like a real circle from the old days, just with us now. I had a funny feeling in my head, happy. I never remembered what I normally talked about. Just generally what I was talking about. Today we were discussing which songs to play.

"You know what I think?" Jackson asked laughing.

"No," I replied taking a bite of chocolate chip cookie. "I'm not in your head, or am I?" Could I be in someone's head? Was it possible? That would be a good song.

"That's scary." Jackson looked seriously frightened. "But seriously, I think we should play of course Highway to Hell, The Joker, and Sarah Girl (Song Harris wrote about his girlfriend. It was a duet between Jackson and I. It sounded pretty good.) We just need something really classic awesome. Do we have a song like that?"

"I don't know." Harris took his drum sticks and banged on the table. "Do you think we need costumes? Maybe we should paint our faces, like Kiss?"

"No way. My face is too beautiful to cover." Skip laughed out dumbly looking at his hand.

Jason laughed. "Maybe Jena should wear something sexy? Like a Catholic school girl uniform."

I looked over to him and pointed. "In your dreams. Wait, maybe I could do that. Be like the girl version of Angus Young." I put my head on my hand. "Yeah, I would look sexy."

"You know I think would be sexy in a school girl uniform?" Skip said with his head bobbing back and forth. "Theresa from Drama. She would look great. Her rack poking out of that little white top."

I scrunched up my face. "To much info dude."

"Not too much for me." Jackson took a sip of beer. "Never too much, I love that hurt so good feeling."

"We should have one of Jena's songs at least by herself." Harris said quickly. "I mean, we need female sex appeal."

I looked back to Harris laughing as I flipped my hair around my head. "Ok, the School girl idea is out. I will not defame the woman beauty." I flipped my hair in front of my eyes. "My hair is so curly."

"Aw, but we are getting you that outfit." Jason said looking sad. "Maybe you should sing that song from your year book? Houses Of The Holy."

"I love that song." Harris drummed out the song's beat. "Ok, we should so play it."

I laughed singing the song under my breathe. "Let's do it."

We laughed the rest of the night until Jason and I snuck back to my apartment.


	6. On The Edge Of Ass Kicking

**Short I know, but I didn't have a lot of time. I had to work all week on top of going to my mother in laws on Saturday. Let's just say Kitty was not the only one with a difficult mother in law. Ouch. Doesn't help she wants me to have kids, and yes, I want kids, but not right now. urggg, sorry I am ranting. **

**Flashback Start**

"So you're just going to run back to that school again aren't you?" He asked as I began packing to go back to school.

"Yes," I replied. "Although it's not running, it's called I want to do something with my life."

"Whatever." He replied back.

"Would you explain something to me?" I asked my brother. "Why haven't you spoken to me? Called or anything?"

"Do you want an explanation?"

"Please." I crossed my arms.

"You ran away from here. Away from everything, just to chase after some dream." He laughed. "I bet your just off getting drunk."

"Your comparing me to mom aren't you?"

"Why not? You left didn't you?" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

I couldn't believe him. "Just because I left here does not mean I was abandoning you."

"Really, because the first chance you had you ran off!" He screamed, his face turning red.

**Flashback End**

"Jenifer." I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes to see Jason's eyes above mine. He put his hand on my face. "J. Are you ok?" I was sweating.

"Bad dream." I replied. "No big deal."

"It is a big deal." He said helping me sit up against my back board. "Out of all the times I have been here, you have never talked in your sleep."

"I'm just stressed out." I took a deep breathe and flipped my hair out of my face. "This weekend has me nervous. "

He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me, putting his head on mine. He kissed my forehead. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I want to do this. I just don't know what I am going to tell everyone." I said leaning back. "Why I left, why I haven't spoken to them." I took a deep breathe. "Why I won't speak to my brother."

"J. It will all work out. I know it will." He laughed. "Maybe they will understand."

"I hope they do." I laughed. "What time is it, band practice is at noon." I looked over to the window. Light was coming through the curtain. "I also want to be out of here before Chelsea gets back." I wasn't a big fan of my roommate, she was a future theater major and she was dramatic about everything.

"Around nine am, ish." He kissed my cheek. "We have a little while. I was trying to let you sleep."

"Thanks." I rubbed his face. I heard my phone ringing. I rolled over to my bedside table. I picked up the phone twirling the cord in my hand. "Hello, J. Hyde and Chelsea Martin's room. This is J. Hyde." I hated answering the phone like that, but I didn't want people to think I was Chelsea.

"Jen, this is Donna." I almost coughed as I heard her again.

"Pinciotti?" I asked wondering why she was calling this early in the morning. "How did you get my number."

"Harris gave it to me." I laid my head on Jason's shoulder.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

"I realized you might need a room for the weekend. I wanted to offer you my guest room for the weekend." Donna seemed rather calm. "That way you can stay a while after the concert."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." I replied. "Donna, this is sort of a bad time."

"It's alright, I only had a few minutes anyway." She took a deep breathe. "See you on Friday."

"See you on Friday." I hung up the phone and pulled my head onto my knees.

Jason rubbed my back. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just am now staying the whole weekend. Donna offered me a room." I began to wonder why I said yes.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked me looking a little pissed.

"I don't know. But I keep having these flashbacks, and I think my body is telling me to make right of everything. Otherwise I am going to explode."

"Doesn't make sense, but if that's what you want."

"Thanks Jason." I looked up and kissed him.

"I'll buy you breakfast." He said getting out of bed.

"Really?" I asked. He never bought breakfast. He was acting just as strange as I was.

He laughed. "Yeah, get dressed."

I laughed. "Never thought I would hear you of all people tell me to get dressed. Normally it's the other way around."

He laughed and pointed at me. "This is a one time deal. From now on it's pants off or nothing."

I got out of bed and went over to my closet to get dressed. I grabbed a short light brown tank top and jeans with a little black belt. I remembered Jackie and Mrs. Foreman had forced me to try on an actual clothing. Mrs. Foreman had dragged me to a store for clothes after she noticed I had no winter coat. She had further examined my no more than fifteen items of clothing (not including shoes) and realized why I wore the same shirts all the time.

**Flashback Start**

"Mrs. Foreman. This is not necessary." I said as she forced me into a clothing store. "I have clothes."

"Oh Jenifer, those are too big for you, and you don't have nearly enough." She walked me over to a clothing rack. She pulled up a little pink shirt with a heart in the center. "What about this?"

"I don't really think pink is my kind of thing. Color in general repels me." I said with a snicker.

"Mrs. Foreman? Jena, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Jackie standing in the store looking at a shirt. She laughed. "Are you actually getting Jena real clothes?"

Mrs. Foreman awkwardly laughed. "Why yes Jackie. What do you think of this for Jenifer?" She held up the pink shirt.

Jackie laughed. "It's cute. I don't think pink matches Jena's skin tone. I think she is more of a dark blues and browns type. Plum maybe. It goes better with her eyes."

Kitty and I just stared at her. Probably the most inelegant thing she had ever said. She walked over to the wall and pulled down a boat neck blue shirt. I liked it actually. "See, now this is more her skin tone and the neck shows off her collar bone.

We nodded.

**Flashback end**

"J?" Jason put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my neck. Waking me up out of my thoughts. "I think you are right, you do need to go home. Then these episodes will end. You have never been so

I shook my head and tucked in my shirt. "I can't do this anymore. I hope this whole gawd damn going home thing works. I am running out of zen. And where zen ends, ass kicking begins."


	7. Harris' Girlfriend

**Another shorter chapter...I am so sorry. I wrote this in like two hours, not really proud. But, I couldn't figure out how to end this. **

I sat uncomfortably in the assembly hall. Twice a week we had a stupid assembly hall where different drama classes, musical groups, and whoever volunteered came up and did a performance or two. The Floors had not yet volunteered. We weren't exactly up for performing rock in front of a bunch of drama and dance nut balls. Even in a school of totally open people, we were the outcasts of the outcasts. We (meaning the band and I) sat in the back of the room, I rolled my eyes as the announcer announced the performers.

"On next, from our musical Theater two class, is Tammy and Sarah performing Dancing Queen."

I almost barfed onto Jason's lap. I crossed my arms. "Abba, really?" I whispered to Harris who already looked sick.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend up there." He whispered back, looking rather disturbed.

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't have dated someone who didn't sing Abba could you?"

"You and your hatred for Abba." Jason laughed.

I hated Abba, it was annoying and poppety. It was dancing music, I liked dancing, just not to Abba. I was a good dancer. Secretly, I took dance lessons. I had made it a point to not let anyone see. I had been dancing for a while, Fez and Jackie had been teaching me disco dancing for years. Not to mention I took ballet lessons when Fez had a fling for it. I wasn't bad.

It was one of the ways I made it into this school. I had a partial scholarship for my singing talent. One-hundred tried out and only twenty got in.

I took five group singing lessons a week, two group music lessons, three dance lessons, and one private singing lesson. Intermixed with the normal stuff. I worked very hard. Harder than many, I was very talented. I knew it too. I just didn't tell everyone about it.

I had the possibility of being the main singer in our group, the possibility of being one of the best at the school. Yet, I was too modest, as Jason, and at one point, my brother told me. I would not perform by myself. Unless it was an audition. I wouldn't have been in the school or even in The Floors, for that matter if I couldn't audition.

The song started and I put my head on Jason's shoulder, my hat nearly fell off my head. Harris looked over disgusted slightly. "Get a room you two."

"Just watch your girlfriend." I hit him in the side. "I know you want a room with her."

He just smirked.

I looked back to the girls. They didn't sound horrid. It was just Abba in general. They finally finished and I wanted to explode. We walked out of the hall. Harris ran over to his girlfriend and kissed on the mouth. I yelled before the teachers could. "Get a room!"

Jason put his arm around my shoulders and laughed. "Too bad we have drama class. I want a room."

"Me too." I hated drama class. It was compulsory for all students to take one drama class. Showing too much emotion, unless it was comedy, was not exactly my thing. Well, except for the one time when Eric had convinced everyone to participate in the church play of the Christmas Story. I played the angel, no surprise. But I wanted it to be the Kiss version. I was going to paint my face and scream...

"I want to sing hallelujah all night,

And celebrate Jesus Everyday!"

But Eric was against it.

I began to feel woozy. Like I was going to flashback again.

I looked over to Jason. "Jason, slap me or something. I'm remembering stuff, and I feel like I am going to have an episode."

"Jenifer." He shook my shoulders. He stopped and I looked into his eyes. They were so calming. "Keep your Zen, and if your going to kick someone's ass, make sure it is Edmund. He keeps staring at your ass."

"I'm ok." I raised up my hands. I hugged him around the neck, before our drama teacher, Mr. Holland, walked by. He stopped and looked at me.

"Miss Hyde." Mr. Holland stopped and looked at me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I fixed my hat on my head.

He looked between us two. "Miss Hyde, you look unusual, even for someone as interesting as yourself. You are very pallid. I believe you should evade drama and visit the nurse."

"I am really fine Mr. Holland." The Zen was fading quickly. Don't kick your teacher's ass Jena.

"I am insisting upon this." Mr. Holland turned up his extremely long nose. "Mr. Brookling." He turned to Jason. "You seem to be incessantly close to Miss Hyde. I excuse you both from drama so that you may escort her to the nurse."

"Yes sir." Jason was not giving up on skipping drama. He took my hand and we walked down to the nurse's room.

I sat down on the nurses' table. Jason was on the outside of the door. Nurse Collins walked in and asked me what was the trouble.

"Nothing." I smirked. "Mr. Holland told me to come because I seemed pale."

"You do seem a tiny bit without color." She lifted a light to my eyes.

Flashback Start

"Oh dear." Kitty lowered the light from my eye. "It's just a broken arm, no concussion. What were you doing to make this happen? Why would you of all people be falling off the water tower?" I had really fallen off the water tower. Kelso was telling me that it was a curse. One Hyde fell, another one was next.

"Kelso dared me." I practically cried. "My hand has got to get better. I can't play guitar if it doesn't."

"Oh Jenifer." Kitty put her arm around my shoulder. "You will be ok."

I hadn't told her I had scholarship tryouts for the school was in three weeks. "No I won't." I started crying. I hadn't cried since Carl.

"Oh sweetheart." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Your arm will get better. It will only hurt a little longer."

"I'm not crying because of my arm. I'm trying out for the Wisconsin School Of Performing Arts and I can't tryout without my arm. They had a condition that one had to be multi-talented to receive a full scholarship. I can sing still, but it's not multi talent. I can only get a partial. I can't pay the other half." I cried into his shoulder. "I couldn't tell anyone, but I guess now I can."

"Is Jenifer alright?" I heard the voice of my black father walking in. I had barely met him more than a few months before. I was the result of a fateful meeting of my mother and him at a Christmas dinner party. It was a one night stand, that was also an affair. The one that made my step father found out a few years later, and left for.

I liked W. B. though, he had bought me a new guitar. An actual electric one. He also gave my brother and sister a record store, along with just being a father to me now.

Kitty smiled and stood up. "Oh, yes. Jenifer just has a broken arm."

I fell back onto my pillow and kept on crying.

"Mind if I stay and talk to her a little bit alone?" W. B. asked. Kitty nodded and walked out, at least I think she did. I didn't really know. I was crying too hard.

He sat down at the end of the bed. "I remember when Angela broke her arm. It hurt I know. She didn't fall off a water tower though. I have never actually heard of that one. Angela was riding her bike and fell on her arm. She cried like a baby." I just kept quiet. He stood up. "But I know that is not why you are crying."

I sniffed looking back to him. "You heard?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I wanted to tell you, that if you do get your scholarship, I will pay for the other half."

"I looked at him through my tears. "I can't ask you to do that. It's too much. You have already done so much."

"No, I don't think so." He laughed. "Steven is never going to college, and I want one of you to have some sort of real education. I want you to have the best start and chase your dream. Just buying you a guitar is never enough. You are my little girl. Can I call you that?"

"As long as no one else is around. My brother would laugh at me." I hugged him around the neck. It hurt my arm and I let go. "Owww..." I laughed. "Thanks Dad."

Flashback End

The Nurse cried out. "Miss Hyde."

I shook myself out of my flashback. "Sorry. Just thinking there for a moment." I was going to ignore it and keep going.

"Alright, other than that moment. Nothing seems to be the matter with you." She smiled. "Still, go back to your room and relax for a while. Maybe you can regain some color."

I nodded and ran out to Jason. "We have an excuse to have some time in my room. Alone."

He raised his eyebrows. "Let's go play some Romeo and Juliet upstairs. Except neither of us can die."

I laughed grabbing his hand. "Come on Romeo."

**I am scared of the Reviews for this one...but review all the same.**


	8. Rockaria

**This Fanfic is getting to my head. My neice was dancing in a recital a few nights ago. And one of the classes was dancing to Dancing Queen by Abba and instead of going, "How adorable!" like I normally would, I started complaining about Abba...which I actually love...scary right? But I am ignoring it. lol**

"Alright Jena, you did wonderful on your scales." My singing instructor, Miss Ulias, although she told me to call her Ruby, said sweetly. "Why don't you sing a song now. What would you like to sing today?" She pulled her hands off of her piano. "Something a little slow to start you out though. I don't think I could keep up with another "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" today."

"Me either. How about Babe I'm Gonna Leave You?" I asked.

"Alright, go ahead." She motioned for me to start singing.

I sang the song slowly and lovely. Like I always tried to.

"You are amazing Jena."

Ruby smiled up at me. "You had more emotion today than you have in a long time. Are you feeling alright?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I feel fine." I laughed. Ruby was one of the only people who understood me and my voice. "Just slightly sentimental, I'm going home for the weekend. Band has a gig there. It's going to be on TV."

"Good luck on more than just the concert." I had spoken to her about allot of stuff. Not everything, but she almost knew as much as Jason.

"Thanks." She also didn't press on me.

"You know your band is lucky to have you. This whole school is." She laughed. "You have just never shown them this. I really think you should sign up to sing by yourself on stage one of these days."

I rolled my eyes, there was the one thing she pressured me on. Only one reason for that, she was at my audition and had requested for my partial scholarship. "I will, when I am ready."

"I understand. I just remember that passion in your voice when you sang. No broken arm could keep you away from this school." Her eyes sparkled, the same way they did when I auditioned.

**Flashback Start**

"Up next, would Miss Jenifer Hyde please come to the stage?" One of the stuffy judges (Mr. Holland) asked as my heart skipped a beat. I walked out slowly, holding my arm. I heard my shoes hit the floor as I made it to the center stage. I was so nervous.

"Hello," I said, trying to look confident. I was going to do this. "I am Jena Hyde."

"It says on your application you also play guitar Miss Hyde." Ruby asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Where is your guitar?"

I lifted up my arm. "I can't play right now. I broke my arm."

"How did you do that?" Mr. Holland asked sarcastically.

I lifted my shoulders and laughed. "I fell off the Point Place Water Tower."

I heard the judges laugh. "Why were you up there?" Ruby smiled.

"I was proving a point to an idiot. I now know the idiot was me." I laughed even harder. My wit was coming into play for the benefit. The judges, all but Mr. Holland were laughing.

"So Miss Hyde, what are you going to sing?" Ruby asked.

"Let it Be by the Beatles." I said with a chuckle. I was trying not to be predictable, or need a guitar.

"Good luck."

I took a deep breathe.

**Flashback End**

"Jena." Ruby smiled. "You can start singing now. You sort of blacked out there."

"Sorry." I laughed. "Keeps happening allot."

"Yes, Jason told me. He is worried about you."

I smiled. He talked to Ruby about me. Then again, why was he talking to my singing teacher? He wasn't remotely a singer. To tell the truth, Jason only played violin, he was damn good though. He played with the school's orchestra. His father played before him, and his grandfather before him. Jason told me it was the only reason he even went to the school. Although, he said aside from managing the band, and caring for me, it was his deepest passion.

"He really cares for you." She laughed. "You're actually blushing. Ah, to be young and in love."

In love. Was I in love? I probably was, I didn't blush for nothing. "Yeah, he is something."

"Jena, may I ask you something?" Ruby folded up the song book in front of her.

I nodded. "You just did."

"Alright. Do you ever really speak about you?"

"Not exactly. Just to Jason." I smirked. "He insisted on looking at my old pictures and he always makes sure I feel good."

"Good. Nice to know you aren't just a hollow china doll." She laughed.

I looked at her and put my hand on my hip. "Ok, I may be hollow, but I am in no way a doll. That name is reserved for bitchy brats."

"Alright, let's get to singing." She patted my back.

We went on to singing a few more songs, working on my high notes. The band depended on my high notes, I was good with vocal ranges.

She smiled. "Alright. I think your time is running out. You are going to be late for your band's practice."

"I'll see you next week." I laughed.

"Have fun you hollow little rebel." She smiled and waved me out.

I went into my room for my guitar. Thank God, Chelsea wasn't back yet. I walked over to my lovely beauty. I didn't pick it up though. All I could see was the side of my picture/memory box. I picked it up and sat on my bed. I needed to face this before I went to band practice and zoned out again. Maybe I could get them over with quickly. I had twenty minutes before Jason was supposed to pick me up.

I opened the box and I looked down at the pictures. There on the top picture was Fez at his singing recital. I laughed remembering how crazy his thoughts went that day. Although I showed up later with Bob, whom I had hitched a ride, Kitty had told me about it. One minute he had imagined the idea of everyone who lived in the Foreman's house (including Fez) singing, "Happy Together." He even had me doing some kind of no handed cartwheel thing in the driveway. I soon reminded Fez, I didn't dance, let alone do no handed cartwheels.

Next, literally minutes before I came in, Fez had imagined another freaky thing, where it was my fault no one was there yet.

**Flashback Start**

**Fez Imagination Start**

Apparently, everyone but Fez and I were in the basement.

"Oh man, I am so bored." Kelso said with drool coming off my face. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Well, we could go to Fez's stupid concert." Jackie said still reading a magazine. She looked over to everyone. Then, everyone started to laugh.

"Why would we ever need to go to a concert?" Donna asked jumping up and laughing.

"Especially when we have Hyde's little sister!" Eric practically yelled.

My brother hopped up and stood in front of the entrance from his room. "Introducing, the one the only, the adorable. Jeeeeennnnaaaaa HYDE!" My brother stepped aside. There I was in a little sparkly dress, tap dancing shoes, hair flipped everywhere, with a Les Paul in my arms. The Les Paul was a great thing, the only great thing. I started playing Rockaria by ELO

"Come on I'll show you how to sing the blues  
Now baby, come on over over, you got nothing' to lose" I played all over the basement before going over to the table in the center of the room. I stood up on it and everyone else stood up pointing in front of them, all at the same time.

"Are you ready?" I sang thrusting my hand into the air.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you ready?" Everyone sang back looking up at me.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, are you ready? I wanna show you how to rock and roll." I sang back. We ran upstairs and I dropped the Les Paul, something I would never do. We went into the kitchen where I jumped up onto the Kitchen Table and started tap dancing on it. I even did the splits, all while singing the final chorus.

"

Well we were reelin' and rockin' all through the night  
Ya we were rockin at the opera house until the break of light  
And the orchestra was playin' all Chuck Berry's greatest tunes  
And the singers in the chorus all got off on them singin' blues  
And as the night grew older everybody was as one  
The people on the streets came runnin' in to join in song  
Just to hearing the opera singers singing rock and roll so pure  
I thought I saw the mayor there  
But I wasn't really sure  
But it's all right" I ended the song raising my hands above my head and everyone striking a pose.

**Fez Imagination End**

"Dude. I would never drop a Les Paul." I said putting my hand on Fez's back. "Whatever you are on, give me two of it."

"When did you get here?" He asked looking down at me with a shocked face.

"I came with Bob. He is checking out the snack bar." I replied before Fez hugged me around the neck making me freak out.

"Someone loves me! Did anyone else come with you?" Fez asked as I began to loose air.

I shook my head as Fez let go. "Just Bob and I. I don't know where everyone else is."

**Flashback End**

"Jenifer?" I heard Chelsea's voice behind me. "Are you alright?"

I turned around and snapped the box shut. "Yes, I am perfectly fine." I grabbed my guitar and practically hit Chelsea on the way out. "And it is Jena."

**Review!**


	9. Skip's Third Burger

It was the afternoon before the concert. We were going to be late, I knew it. We were meeting Donna at the park where the concert was taking place, at four. It was 3:39 PM and we were not even in Point Place yet.

I put my head back on the chair. "We are going to be soo late." I looked back at Jason who was stuck in between Skip and Jackson.

"Maybe we wouldn't have been if Skip didn't have to stop for food after we already ate, twice!" Harris yelled back at Skip who was still eating his third burger. I hated to admit it, but it was sort of Skip's fault. We had even left directly on time.

Skip looked up with food stuffed in his cheeks. "Hey, it was also Hyde's fault for not getting down there until ten seconds before we were leaving."

I had to give it to him. I was beating the clock to get there on time. I had to force myself to pack and leave my room. We had skipped school so we could get there on time. I had been having issues with forcing myself to go home.

Jason laughed. "It is not her fault we are late. She was still there on time."

"Just shut up everyone." Jackson practically yelled. He pointed out the window at a passing sign, "Welcome to Point Place Wisconsin. Also known as the birthplace of Hyde."

My stomach dropped. Oh damn, here I was. "Yeah, don't remind me."

I closed my eyes and laid back kind of ignoring all of the sights. If I could avoid vomiting, I was going to. When we finally arrived, I opened my eyes noticing we were at the park. The same park Donna used to hold her feminist rally's. It had a huge stage set up and several places that seemed like concession stands for later. I looked down at the clock on my wrist. 4:05. At least we were only five minutes late.

The guys parked the car and walked back to the trailer that was attached to the car. It was carrying all our equipment

I looked around the park. It smelled like Point Place, must and drugs. I got out of the car and back to the trailer. I looked back at the guys.

"I'll go and find Donna, as we are late anyway."

They all nodded, at least I think they did. I didn't even notice really. I just sort of walked into the park and kept my eyes out for a tall blonde who should have been a redhead. Or what if her hair color had changed again? She would look good with brown hair. I could totally see that. Or would she? Had she changed in any other ways?

"Jena Hyde?" I saw her face before I heard her voice. She stood down the main entrance road from me. Her hair was red again, with blonde streaks. She had it crimped in some places. I liked it, very rock and roll. She didn't seem different other than that.

Flashback Start

"Can you believe Kitty didn't ask me to help with Hyde's party? I am feminine." Donna asked pointing at herself and rolling her eyes. We were sitting on the porch after Kitty had assigned Jackie and Fez to decorate for my brother's surprise party. Although, he knew it was happening. I had bought him a new pair of glasses. Same ones he had, but they were still new."I mean, just because I don't talk about hair all day long doesn't make me a complete dude."

I looked up at Donna. "Hey, I am his sister and she didn't ask me to do anything either. Although I understand. I act like a guy allot. You are like my only friend who is a girl."

"What about Jackie?" Donna asked.

I wrinkled up my nose. "She is ok, but she is really bitchy. I just go to her when I need fashion advice."

Donna laughed. "Yeah, you know what I bet?"

"What?"

"Jackie and Fez will probably fight about it and never get anything done." Donna smirked. "I think we should probably have a back up plan. Just in case." She winked at me.

"Let's do it!" I gave her a high five.

Flashback End

I smiled and looked up at Donna. I apparently hadn't become any taller, she still towered over me. "Hi Pinciotti. Looking good. Love the hair."

"Yeah, I got that done about a month ago." She played with her hair. "You look,"

"The same?" I asked, I hadn't even changed much about my wardrobe since I had last seen her.

"No, old." She laughed awkwardly. "Where is the band?"

"Getting there stuff. Where are we supposed to go?" I asked, so happy Donna wasn't one for pressing me for info.

"Behind the stage we have a few dressing tents. There is only one other band tonight. They go on before you. I think you are the only girl, so you get your own tent. You know the show starts at six, you will be going on stage about eightish."

I nodded. "Thanks Pinciotti."

"It's good to see you Jena." She patted me on the back.

"You too." I laughed running back to the guys and informing them where we were going.

I grabbed out my guitar case. I also grabbed my performance clothes bag, which doubled as my overnight weekend bag.

We walked into the park together, carrying allot of equipment, we were going to come back for Harris' drums and some of the amps once we knew what we needed. I took them back to the dressing rooms. The guys made their ways back to their tent.

We did a sound check before the other band did there's. Donna nodded her head and gave a big thumbs up. We must have sounded good.

After that, I got changed into my performance outfit. It was just a simple short black lacy shirt (with a tee shirt underneath) and skinny jeans. I also wore little white gym shoes and a jean jacket. My hair I just left normal, it was great for rocking out.

I did my makeup fairly darker than normal. I was going on TV. I had to look fairly nice.

I looked at my face fixed my makeup and headed outside the tent. I took in a deep breathe, it was getting darker and the crowds were beginning to gather. I was shaking. My watch said it was 5:31. Two and a half hours until I was on stage. I should probably find Jason and see how well I could avoid running anyone I knew.

I didn't do very well.

"Jena?" The voice behind me sounded more like he was saying "Je-Yi-Na." I knew it before I even looked.

"Fez!" I said turning around at the sound of that familiar voice.

Flashback Start

We were going to steal Red's beer from the fridge. My brother instructed Fez and I to watch the door for the Foreman's coming home. I sat on the counter.

"You can count on me." Fez said walking over beside me looking out the door. The Foreman's pulled into the driveway and we just kept staring. The Foreman's walked into the room. I tried not to chuckle as they noticed my brother stealing the beer.

Fez turned around and looked back. "The Foreman's are home." My brother looked ticked.

"It's funnier this way." I said with a smile before giving Fez a high five. It was great to have someone to mess with.

Flashback end

He surprised me for a moment. He was in a dark jacket and bright blue spandex pants. I laughed. "Fez, what are you wearing?"

"That does not matter right now." He picked me up and gave me a hug. He practically spun me around. "I have not seen or spoken to you. Little Hyde." He let go as he set me down. "You are still not a hugger?"

"Sort of, but those pants are bringing back memories of the first time we met." I looked up avoiding that area.

"What are you doing here? Why have you not spoken to me?" He asked crossing his arms and pulling his bottom lip up to his top lip.

"It's a long story Fez." I said biting my lip.

"You look so grown up." He said taking my hand and spinning me around. I went along with it. "You don't look like a little girl version Hyde. You look like a much older prettier girl version of Hyde.

I looked at Fez and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Fez." I laughed. "I need to find my boy friend." I had to come up with something. It was bad enough I was actually talking to him. I couldn't believe it. I just didn't want to explain everything.

"Alright, leave me behind for some jerk you met." He winked. "I am just kidding Jena. Although we will have to catch up. Are you here for long?"

"Till Sunday afternoon." I said smiling.

"I will see if we can get together before you leave. I have so much to tell you. For example, Fez has a better job." He laughed heartily. Other than the pants, he seemed like a rather normal Fez.

"Really?" I wondered what it could be. Hopefully it didn't have something to do with the pants. "That is fantastic Fez."

"I won't tell you about it now, you have your boyfriend. Did he bring you to the concert?"

"Sort of, I am sort of in the concert." I laughed. "I am the lead guitarist for the Floors. We are on at eight."

Fez frowned. "Damn that Donna, she doesn't tell me anything. Little Hyde is now a rock star."

I smirked at Fez. "Yeah, I guess I am. I've missed you Fez. I promise we will get a drink or something."

"Good. Now break an arm."

"Fez, it's break a leg." I said sounding rather frightened.

"It is?" He asked. "Well then people have been telling me wrong."

I patted Fez on the back. "Fez, you might want to watch your back. I think some people might hate you. Just a feeling. I'll talk to you later. "

"Bye Little Hyde." He reached over and gave me a hug again. I actually hugged him back.

**Review...I also came up with a challenge. My husband read my Fanfic and as the funny man he is, he asked me who I had casted as Jena. Like if she had actually been in the show. I rolled my eyes and said no one. Now I am curious, who do you think would make a good Jena. Doesn't have to be realistic, like have actually been old enough to play the part years ago, they can be modern. I don't care, it would just be fun. LOL**


	10. Jaming Jena Hyde

The band ahead of us was almost done playing. I was going to vomit. We were going on TV. I was going to be playing guitar on television. I was going to be a ok. I hoped anyway. Jason kissed my cheek five minutes before eight.

"Good luck J." Jason said before backing away as Harris and the other guys glared. Jason rolled his eyes.

Skip twirled his hair. He seemed nervous. I also noticed Jackson staring at my ass a little more than normal. Might be what he did when he was nervous. I wasn't overly thrilled about it. Harris turned into a nut ball when he was nervous. He didn't seem very nervous. He was almost giddy.

"It's going to be great." He laughed heartily. "Now remember, we are playing Highway To Hell, Sarah Girl, The Joker, Storm Ending (My song, I wrote it, and I sing it.), Run Daddy Run, and Walk This Way, depending on how the crowd is. Then if we have extra time, we play Houses Of The Holy." He laughed going over our song order, again.

"Harris," Skip laughed again. "We know the song order, we are going to do fine."

Suddenly everyone shut up as Donna came over and smiled. "Ok, Jason, you want to help introduce the band?"

Jason smiled like a mad man. He didn't know he was going to be on TV, but he had dressed nicely to represent his band. "Really?" Although, in my opinion, he always looked good.

"Yeah, you may be the manager, but you deserve some fun too!" Donna put his hand on his shoulder and winked at me. She had caught him and I kissing behind the stage about an hour ago. Like I said, everyone did stuff when they were nervous, I either bit my nails, or made out with Jason. I then explained to her that we had been dating for a while and the band didn't like us kissing in front of them.

She understood. Not like I hadn't caught her kissing Eric a gazzilion times.

"Awesome." He laughed. Donna led him over to the stage. It was hard to believe Jason was so tall, he was a few inches taller than Donna.

The audience clapped as the other band walked off after taking their bows. The backstage helpers set up the drums quickly and we walked onstage behind Donna and Jason walked on stage. "Hello Wisconsin land of Cheese and Rock and Roll!" Donna yelled into the microphone. "I'm Hot Donna and this here is Jason, who is the manager of our next band. The band that happens to have a very close friend of mine who grew up here in Point Place." I didn't realize she was going to say that, but she had to show town pride."Jason, why don't you do the honors?" She gave Jason the microphone.

"From the Wisconsin School of Performing Arts, I give you," I grabbed my guitar as Jason stopped for a minute. "The Floors!" They walked off stage as I played the first few notes to Highway To Hell. The crowd went nuts as Jackson sang the first few notes. Skip and I sang along with the chorus.

The crowd clapped along and I began to feel that adrenaline rush that I had only ever felt with sex and drugs. I guess my life really was, drugs, sex and rock and roll. I whipped my hair and got ready for my guitar solo.

I went down on the stage front and played the guitar hearing the roar of the crowd. This was so much fun. We played all of our songs without a worry at all. I firmly believe that playing music is the only thing keeping me from completely loosing it.

I sang and played music in front of thousands of people. I couldn't believe it.

We finished up with Walk This Way (our final song) before I even realized we were almost done. Donna came back on stage as we all took a bow. She walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I was up front with Jackson, we had been using the front microphone together. In Walk This Way, he and Skip would take turns trying to kiss my cheek every time they sang, "Just give me a kiss."

"Hello Wisconsin!" She yelled out. "Sadly it is time to say goodnight." The crowd booed. "I thought you would say that. I think the Floors could do one more song? Don't you think?" She looked down at me and the guys and I nodded our heads. "Before they do, I wanted to introduce that friend I was talking about." My eyes widened. "If you ever remember when I was a DJ, I had an assistant named Jamming Jena Hyde, well here she is all grown up. Rocking out on lead guitar."

I must have been blushing or something. I was too high on rock and roll to notice. She handed the microphone to me. "Hey Point Place. Before we sing our last song, I would like to introduce Harris Jamison on the drums." He drummed out a beat. "Jackson O' Lear lead singer and base guitar extraordinary." He picked out a tune. "And Ronald Skippington, we call him Skip on the back up guitar and keyboard. " He did really quick scales on his keyboard. I gave the microphone back to Donna.

"Well, give it up, one more time, for The Floors!" Donna ran off stage.

I backed up to the microphone and started playing the cords for Houses of The Holy.

"Let me take you to the movies." The crowd went nuts at the first few notes."Can I take you to the show? Let me be yours ever truly. Can I make your garden grow

From the houses of the holy, we can watch the white doves go  
From the door comes Satan's daughter, and it only goes to show. You know.

There's an angel on my shoulder, In my hand a sword of gold  
Let me wander in your garden. And the seeds of love I'll sow. You know." I was totally rocking it out. I looked down off the stage as I took a break and played the guitar rift.

I noticed the hair first. The fro sticking up on end. The glasses were next. There was my brother, standing there in the crowd. Staring at me. My stomach dropped. He was watching me. I realized the moment in the song and went back to singing. Why was it he had to walk in now? During this song. If there was a God, I was sure pissed he had to put this all this way.

"So the world is spinning faster."

I heard Jackson's voice in my ear sharing my microphone. He was singing to remind me. I had zoned out.

"Are you dizzy when you're stoned?"

I sang back, as in an improvised conversation in the song.

"Let the music be your master." We sang together."Will you heed the master's call?"

I sang the high notes."Oh... Satan and man."

I made it through the rest of the song, by ignoring the fact my brother was watching. It's not like I could stop and run off stage.

I finished the song and went quiet just staring into the crowd. Looking at my brother who had just as stunned a face. I noticed Fez came up beside him and they were both pointing and looking surprised.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen." I said quickly. "We must wrap it up. Rock on Point Place." I said slowly as the world spun around. I grabbed my guitar and ran off the stage.

Jason took me into his arms. "That was amazing!" He hugged me tightly.

"My brother is here. I can't stay Jason." I had to get out of there. "I love you, I'll see you on Monday!" I kissed Jason full on the lips before running as quickly as I could away. I didn't even realize I had just told Jason that I loved him.

I hid behind a concession stand for at least an hour before Donna came and found me. I knew the concert had all but been cleaned up. "I finally found you. He was looking for you."

"I know." I flipped my hair to the side.

She smirked. "I didn't tell him you are staying with me. All I ask, is that you talk to him this weekend."

I nodded. "Sure." I didn't know if I was lying. "I promise."


	11. A Hug, What The Hell?

**Ok, I think this is my favorite Chapter thus far. I actually cried while writing it. My hubby was gone till yesturday, so it gave me time to write this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Flashback Start**

"Carl." I said looking back at him. We were sitting at the water tower and he had told me that this summer he was moving to California. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I am." He slid a little closer to me.

"When?" I asked flipping my hair to the side. My heart pumped. How was I going to survive school?

"Really soon." He looked down at his feet.

"You know what we should do?" I stood up and asked. "Tonight, we are going to have the best night you have ever had in your entire life."

"What?" He asked standing up.

"We are going to have some fun. Not think about it at all. Just enjoy our last summer tonight." I laughed.

"Can I try something then?" He asked.

"Anything in the entire world, we can try to bungee jump off the water tower, steal some beer, rob a convenience store. You name it." I said waving my arms out at the world.

He looked back at me. "Alright." He reached over and kissed me, right there on the lips. I kissed back, I had never kissed him while sober.

He let go and took a deep breathe. "I am sorry, I have been wanting to do that since that one night."

"You remember that night when we made out because we were so drunk?" I asked stepping back a little bit. "I can barely remember that myself. Wasn't there a monkey?"

"Nope." He reached back over and kissed me again. I kissed back and held onto his neck.

A few hours later we were behind the water tower, drunk. We were making out, laying on a blanket. For the first time, I was very, very horny.

"Jen, I um." He held me in his arms and I realized we may only have a little bit of time left together. But I wasn't sure about anything.

"I know what you are wanting. You are a guy." When did I actually care about my virginity anyway? "So, ok."

We will just say, it was uncomfortable and kind of hurt.

I left that night before it was too late and my brother would come looking for me. I didn't tell him how awkward it was. He enjoyed it. I think?

I just went home and went to bed. The next day I took a long shower. I was hung over. Around noon, I stopped by his house to see if he was still there. I was so confused. We had slept together...I still couldn't believe. I had given it away to someone who was just my friend. Was I an idiot?

Instead there was just a bunch of movers and an empty house. He had left that day. Not even said goodbye to me. The movers told me the family had left that morning and they had been hired to pack their stuff for them.

He had used me. He knew he was leaving and he didn't tell me. He never told me the whole time that I would never see him again. He didn't even give me an address for where he was going.

I ran away crying. I literally fell over crying in the back of the Vista Cruiser. That was where Eric found me. Crying my eyes out. He knocked on the window.

"Jen?" He knocked again. "You are crying." His face went into a frown. "Like really crying." He was acting like a jerk. Yeah, I was crying. I was human.

I looked up through the window, before I just kept crying. "Go away you jerk!"

"Does Hyde know you are here?"

**Flashback end**

"Does Hyde know she is here?" I heard Eric's voice flow through Donna's apartment as I woke up with my head against the pillow on the bed in the guest room.

"He knows she was at the concert." Donna's voice said back. I heard the sound of a toaster going off. "Toast?"

"Yes," He must have taken a bite. I got out of bed slowly. "but it doesn't excuse the fact that Hyde doesn't know about her being here." His voice went high like it did when he was nervous. "Do my parents know she is here?"

I pulled on a sweatshirt over my tee shirt and shorts. I pulled my hair up and walked into Donna's kitchen. "I told her she could tell Red." I leaned on the corner of the door. "Whether or not she told him, is up to her." I smiled.

Donna and Eric were eating toast at the counter/bar in the tiny kitchen across from each other. They both looked at me like I was a ghost in pajamas. "Morning Pinciotti. Foreman." I smiled and hopped over to the seat at the counter. I looked at Foreman rather surprised. I took a piece of the toast on a plate and took a bite. "I thought you would still be in Africa."

"I got a job here." He took a bite of his toast.

"Good for you Foreman." I smirked.

We ate our toast in silence. I didn't feel like talking. Neither did they.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here and see the town again. My brother still works at the record store right?" I asked before walking back to the back room to get dressed.

Donna nodded. "Same record store. They are selling Abba now though. You want me to drive you?"

"Abba, when did that happen." I shook my head, "I can find my way."

I got dressed and went down out into the street. I walked down the street. It was Hickory Street. Only a few blocks from the record store.

There was the record store. The windows had a few extra posters. Could I do this? Would my brother hate me for ignoring him. Would it be a repeat of when Bud came back. Worse, could it be a repeat of when I came back from school. Should I go in? Why was it I could go on television and rock out, but I couldn't talk to the man who practically raised me?

I finally made it up to the door. I reached for the door handle. I could turn around and go back to Donna's. I could go visit the Foreman's or see if Fez wants that drink. No, I had to do this. I couldn't keep running away. I needed motivation.

**Flashback start**

We were in my brother's bedroom. Foreman had got my brother to carry me downstairs where he could actually talk to me. My brother understood it was because Carl left and didn't tell me. He had me on his lap, where I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ok, so Carl left today and didn't tell you. You can always make new friends." He seemed to have no idea what to do. "Hell, you still have me. I'm not going to school with you, but I can threaten anyone who makes fun of you."

"Steven." I cried to him trying to make him understand. "It's not just because he left and I am now practically friendless." I lifted up my head. "We had sex."

His face dropped and he looked like he was going to punch someone in the face. "I'm going to kill him." He began to try to pull me off him and stand up.

I grabbed his collar. "No, don't kill him. I was drunk and told him we could, I didn't know he was leaving today though." I sobbed. "I just wish he hadn't left and not told me it was just a one night stand. I thought we had a whole Summer. I don't even think that was how we were supposed to do it. We might have done it wrong."

My brother just laughed and kissed my forehead. "It's always like that the first time. Not for me, but I am pretty sure it was for everyone else."

I laughed. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." He held my shoulder. "I promise."

"Steven," I closed my eyes and put my head back on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Jen." He ran his fingers through my hair. "I can start singing if you want. That always used to make you feel better when you cried." I knew he was smirking.

I laughed thinking about his horrible singing. It had got worse over the years. "No, you're deaf tone."

"Ok, I'm going to now!" He took a deep breathe. "

Let me take you to the movies. Can I take you to the show." He sang like a dying walrus.

I laughed. "Shut up."

"Let me be yours ever truly. Can I make your garden grow." I tried to put my hand over his mouth as he kept going. He just kept singing into my hand. The words were very muffled. "From the houses of the holy, we can watch the white doves go. From the door comes Satan's daughter, and it only goes to show. You know."

I let go and sang along. "There's an angel on my shoulder, In my hand a sword of gold  
Let me wander in your garden. And the seeds of love I'll sow. You know." We bobbed back and forth.

We heard a scuffling outside of his basement room. We stopped singing as Eric and Donna poked their heads inside. "Is something dying?" Donna asked.

I tried to wipe away my tears, laughter filling up my stomach. "My brother's pride."

**flashback end**

I could do this. I had to do this. I opened the door and walked into the record store. It was a little different. The counter was in the same place as it used to be.

I looked at my brother for the first real time in nearly two years where I wasn't running away. "Steven." He stood behind the counter and looked up as I said his name.

"Jena." He smiled, his glasses hadn't changed style, but he had. His hair was shorter, almost to his head, but curly enough it was still big. He smirked. "Been a while. Your band sounded good."

"Thanks," I awkwardly said back. "The store looks good."

"Yeah, it's still here." He looked awkward. "I wish I had known you were coming."

"Don't blame Donna, I told her not to say anything." I smirked.

"I knew you were still mad at me." He leaned over the counter. "So it's not like it was a big surprise."

I put my hands in my pockets and walked a little more into the store. "Yeah."

"I'm." He started to sound like he was going to apologize. He couldn't start the next word. I heard the 'so' part, but he had never been good at that.

"I know." I took it the best I could.

"I saw you on TV last night, I just had to see you play in person." He laughed. "You have got better."

"Thanks," I smiled. "It had to be that song though."

"That part I also can't believe."

I leaned on the couch. "Me either."

"I missed you Jen." He got out from behind the counter and hugged me. I stood there surprised.

"Your hugging me." I said in surprise. I hugged him back.

"This is a one time thing." He said muffled into my shoulder.

"Same for me." I never hugged either.

"Steven!" A shrieking voice sounded through the store. "What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw a little bit older Jackie carrying a baby. Her face dropped, then rose into a smile. "Jena, you're here!"

"Hi Jackie." I said smiling and waving.

"You're so old, I didn't recognize you." She walked over with the baby still on her hip. "Oh my God your old. I thought you were old enough to be a whore, here to take him away."

"Thanks Burkhart." I replied. "I have always loved being compared to a whore."

"It's not going to be Burkhart much longer." She said smiling and then looking back to her baby. "Is it Helen?"

"Your not marrying Fez are you?" I asked, hoping to be in a joke.

"No, me." My brother pulled his arm around Jackie before taking the baby, Helen.

"Damn. I knew you two would get together." I smiled at them. "So I am guessing the baby is both of yours?" I suddenly wished I hadn't been ignoring them. I missed allot.

"Yup. Meet Helen Jenifer Hyde." He smiled, the little girl's brown eyes sparkling.

"Jenifer?" I asked, I didn't want to look too happy, I didn't even know the baby existed.

"Yeah, Helen was my idea. Jenifer was Steven's idea." Jackie smiled, it's so great to see you. What has brought you to town?"

"My band was playing at Donna's concert. I wanted to see how much had changed." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Not allot." He said smiling.


	12. How Helen Was Made, Wait, What?

Although it was barely noon, my brother decided to take me out for a beer to catch up. He left the store in the hands of Leo, who also barely recognized me. When he did he just sort of turned his head and asked, "You Left Here?"

Jackie had taken Helen, who was fussing up a storm, home to eat and take a nap. Helen looked like my brother and I in the hair, it was curly all over, even just in little tiny wisps. Her eyes were her mother's though, deep brown. Steven told me she got the fussy ness from Jackie.

I sat at the bar while my brother bought us both a beer. He slid it over to me.

"So," I raised my eyebrows before taking a swig.

"So?" He seemed just as awkward about this."You got a boyfriend?"

I nodded. "Yeah, his name is Jason."

"How did you get together?"

"Long story."

"I have time." He said laughing before taking a drink.

"Only if you promise to tell me first what has been going on here. How the hell did you and Jackie get back together? How is Eric home and when did him and Donna get back together? Why is Fez in spandex? Where the Hell is Kelso? And when did you decide it was ok to sell Abba?" I asked just letting the questions pour from my mouth.

"The Abba part was because of Jackie. No more questions about that please." He took another drink. "How Jackie and I got together."

**Hyde's Story Start**

It was three weeks after New Years. I was mad at you, and that was killing my Zen. I was closing up at the shop when Kelso and Foreman decided to stop by. They were celebrating Foreman's last few days there before he went home and Kelso would have to go back to his job at Playboy.

"Come on man, we are going to go party." Kelso laughed at me.

"Yeah, I want some real boose. The people in Africa, just don't know how to party." Eric practically fell over laughing.

I finished stacking the last record on the shelf. "Nah man, although getting wasted and drunk sounds fantastic right now."

"Then come on man. There shouldn't be a hold up." Foreman practically laughed like a mad man.

I was pretty pissed, and bored..."Ok, I'm coming."

**Hyde Story Interrupted**

"Hold on..." I stopped him. "What does you, Foreman and Kelso getting drunk have to do with you and Jackie?"

"I am getting to that." He laughed. "Me getting drunk played a huge role."

"Dude, this had better go faster than the story Foreman told me about the angel that visited him in his sleep and told him strange things. Like that I went out with and eventually married Fez..." I shuddered. Eric had told me all about his strange dream where he and Donna never got together. In that world, I ended up with Fez because Fez had no one else...It was so weird...

"Yeah, but didn't I go to jail for trying to kill Fez?" My brother laughed.

My brother had married Donna and ended up going to jail for trying to kill Fez when he found out Fez and I eloped in Las Vegas. "Yeah, that was the best part. Now please, the point of being drunk."

**Hyde Story Re-Start**

After Foreman, Kelso and I got very, very drunk. We stopped by Fez's to see if he could felt like gallivanting with us some more. I was to drunk for it to matter that I was secretly pissed she was with Fez. Therefore, I was secretly pissed at Fez. Then again, I had always been secretly pissed at anyone who had been dating Jackie. Even back when she was with Kelso. I even got pissed with the stupid fun land dog when he tried hitting on Jackie.

Anyway, I went up by myself while Foreman and Kelso were in the car. I knocked and only Jackie came to the door. She was in nothing but a bathrobe and her hair was wet. Yeah, she was really pretty. The boose didn't help, she might have been uglier than I describe. Didn't matter.

"Hey Doll." I said trying to look past her. "Fez here?"

"No he is at work." Jackie looked at me with a bitchy attitude. "What do you want?"

"The guys and I were going to see if Fez wanted to party." I suddenly heard the sound of the car pulling away. I ran over to the window past Jackie just in time to see the car pull away and hear Foreman yelling.

"Hello Wisconsin!"

"Oh Damn!" I turned around and walked back into their apartment. "The bastards left without me."

"Oh, well. Now you have to walk home." She laughed as I made my way to the door. She mumbled under her breathe, "Have fun you stripper lover."

"Wait, hold on a second." I looked back at her. "You were going to sleep with Kelso. At that moment, strippers looked really good."

"For the love of god, I did not sleep with him." Jackie yelled up at me.

"Yeah, and my friends didn't just left me here. My sister doesn't hate me. My 'Wife' didn't leave me. And I didn't loose you over precious little Kelso." I clapped my hands together and scrunched up my face.

"Oh shut up!" She moved closer to me. "You wouldn't listen to what I had to say."

I got closer to her. "Who would want to listen to you?"

"You used to."

We didn't get any farther. I hated not holding her, or kissing her. I lost control and just grabbed her. I started kissing her. She didn't stop me. She just kissed me back. I missed her, and I don't know why she didn't stop me. I just kept going and going.

**Hyde Story Interrupted**

"Ok, so we all know how Helen was made now." I stopped him from going any farther with that. "It's a duh Helen is yours. I mean, if she was Fez's she would be brown." I stopped myself. "But, how did you know it was yours?"

"Fez and Jackie had only had sex once, that was two weeks before we did. Let's just say, the next day they knew they weren't getting pregnant." He smirked taking a drink. I was about to give an ewww face. "Then, they didn't have sex because Fez got a job as a model. They put him in those pants and he was way too busy. "

"That was where he got the." I widened my eyes in fear. "Pants."

"Yeah." He laughed. "Jackie kind of broke up with that excuse to him. Don't tell Fez, he didn't know we did it while they were still together."

"When did you find out she was pregnant?" I asked biting my lip.

"Month later."

**Hyde Story Start**

I heard Jackie's voice as I began my way up the stairs. I stopped. Why in Hell was Jackie crying?

I heard a sniffle coming from the tiny voice I knew to be Jackie. Why was she crying? Wait, I shouldn't be caring. "Mrs. Foreman." She really sounded bad.

"Jackie. What's wrong?" I heard Mrs. Foreman ask Jackie.

"I'm pregnant, and it's Steven's." Jackie stuttered out, as my heart sank in horror. I was going to be a father, the last profession I ever wanted. Wait how did she know it was mine? It was only a one night thing. It might have been Fez's, wait who was I kidding? Who would do it with Fez? Oh shit. I was a father.

"Oh Jackie, how do you know it's Steven's? You two aren't even dating." Mrs. Foreman laughed awkwardly then stopped. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're pregnant?" I walked in and looked at Jackie with distain.

"Steven," She sounded really upset, and she had tears streaking her face. "I was going to tell you."

Mrs. Foreman just looked back and forth at us as I went closer to them. "Yeah you were? No you would rather tell Mrs. Foreman first. Let me guess, you also told Donna, Kelso, and Fez too. I bet you even called Jen and Sam too." I couldn't help but remember when she thought Kelso got her pregnant and she told everyone in our gang.

"No you jerk, I just told Mrs. Foreman because I needed a mom." She screamed."You wouldn't know though, you have no one. You are just a sad little lonely orphan with no family. Your own sister can't even stand you."

I was going to say something. But I couldn't, I turned around and walked away.

**Hyde Story Stop**

"She wasn't wrong." I bit my bottom lip. "You were being a jerk." I realized how I would feel if I had got pregnant. I would want to come home and talk to someone who was family. Probably my brother, after I spoke to Jason of course.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"How'd you soften up?"

"It took me a day or two, but I thought about it. I didn't want that kid going through what I had been going through my whole life. I realized I was being like our parents. I was accusing Jackie, for something that was out of our control."

I realized more had changed than ever. He had grown up a little. Just a little. Enough that he could take care of a family. I wished our family had done that.

**Flashback Start**

I was four years old. I sat on the floor playing with my teddy bear.

"Bud, don't leave." Edna screamed. "It was one affair four years ago."

"Yeah, but how do I know Jenifer is mine?" These kids you keep claiming to be mine, I don't even believe they are." Bud yelled again.

I started crying. I hated all this yelling. I was little and didn't understand a word they were saying, but they were yelling. Raised voices, like thunderstorms hurt my head.

"Look now you have upset Jenifer." Edna reached down and picked me up. I was actually very cuddled as a baby. "Come on shut up Jen. Shut up. Steven, come get this little demon."

My eight year old brother ran into the room and grabbed me up and had me cuddle him into his shoulder.

"Go anywhere, just get out of here." She told my brother as he carried me out of the room. We could hear them yelling as we left the house. I cried into his shoulder.

"You want to go to the Foreman's?" He looked at me as he put me down. I had stopped crying and was pushing away from him holding me. I didn't like getting hugs and snuggles unless I was sad. I later grew out of the sad thing.

**Flashback end**

"Hey you! Freaky curly cue's." The bartender snapped her fingers in front of my brother and I's faces. "You two want another drink. You are just staring back behind the counter."

We both shook our heads and looked at the bar tender. My brother spoke up before I did. "Yeah, two more."

She nodded before walking away.


	13. Brookling and Hyde and good AN

"Alright, your turn." My brother said as he lifted his beer. "How did you get together with your boyfriend."

I lifted my eyebrows. "You never actually told me how Jackie and you got together."

"Well, I told you how Helen was conceived, which caused Jackie and I to be together. So technically I answered your question." He smiled.

"Not all my questions...But, I will tell you a brief overview and be very descriptive, just to get on your nerves." I smiled back.

**Jena's story start**

It was my first day back in 1979. I was a freshman of course. I had no idea what I was doing, just a map, a book of the guidelines, and I knew where my room was. I also knew how annoying my roommate was. I was very nervous and after what felt like forever, I finally found my locker.

I unlocked it with my combination code on the paper in my hand. I unpacked my back pack with all the stuff for my locker. I taped the posters and the two pictures I wanted at the back of the locker. I heard the locker beside me open. I looked over from behind my locker door and I saw Jason for the first time.

Of course, I thought he was smoking hot. He was really tall already. I felt very short compared to him. He must have noticed me staring. He looked over to me as I looked back to my locker.

"Hey," He smirked at me. I turned and looked at him through my door.

I waved a little. "Hi."

"You must be a freshman. Everyone else knows who I am." He laughed.

I smirked back at him. "And who said I wanted to know who you were?"

"I did." He winked. "I'm Jason Brookling." He reached out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Brookling." I took his hand and shook it, trying to seem coy. "Jenifer Hyde."

"So, what you in for Hyde?" He asked leaning back on his locker as he closed it. He made it sound like a prison statement, yes it was very attractively bad boy of him. I suddenly noticed beneath his jean jacket he was wearing an AC/DC tee shirt.

I held the door of my locker. "Singing and guitar. What's it to you?"

"I just make it a point to take an interest in all the new freshman here." He took a deep breathe and looked me over with his eyes. To tell you the truth, I would have made out with him right then and there.

"Really." I looked him over myself. "See you like AC/DC."

"Yeah, you like them?"

I shut my locker and began to walk away. "Do I like them? That is a stupid question."

He followed closely behind. "So I take it you like rock and roll?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip as I reached the assembly hall. "I actually do."

"So, where are you going to sit?" He asked as he scooted aside for a few other students going by. I noticed Chelsea who seemed to be waving me down. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said not trying to show too much attention to him.

"Why don't you sit with my band and I? I mean, you said you like rock and roll. See if you can keep up." He winked.

"Sure." I followed behind him. Where I met the band.

Jena's Story Interrupted.

"So did you get together before or after you joined the band?" He asked interrupting my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. "I was getting to that. Did I not say I was going to be annoyingly descriptive?"

"Yeah, but just to let you know. Now that I am with Jackie, all I hear is description. So it won't be too annoying." He smiled.

"You have gone soft." I scowled.

**Jena Story Re-start**

It was the second Friday I had ever been there. I had actually become pretty good friends with Jason. I was really tired, I had just had my private singing lesson. I leaned back against my locker.

"Hello Hyde." Jason said as he walked over to his locker. "How was your private lesson?"

I smirked at him. "Cool. How was, whatever class you were just in?"

"Great." I heard his locker open. "If you can call Drama class great?"

I chuckled. "What's your weekend plans?"

"First I am helping with my band's tryouts tonight. Then nothing." He smiled. "Well it doesn't have to be nothing."

I hoped I wasn't turning red.

"You are going to try out for our band right? I mean, you seem to be pretty good." He had heard me play guitar in music class. They needed a new main guitarist after their old one graduated and moved to New York with his sister.

"Oh, you haven't heard anything yet." I laughed. "Are they ok with me trying out? I am a girl and everything."

"Well, Harris was being rather sexist when I told him." He bit his perfect lip. "But, I'm manager and if I deem it ok, he has to be ok with it."

"What do you mean sexist?" I asked, the slightly Donna feminist part of me coming out.

"He sort of told me that there wasn't any room for a tambourine player." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I am going to play their little brains out." I said glaring. I understood why they would think that. Women at this school weren't rock and roll junkies like me. They were more like the annoying drama kid crap stuff.

That night I did just that. I beat out all those dudes, and even Harris couldn't help but gain respect for me.

**Jena's Story End**

My brother smiled at me. "So why is your band called the Floors?"

I looked back to him. "I actually have no idea. Harris and Jason named it when they started it in their freshman year." I took a drink. "I will have to ask Jason that. You would like him."

"Really? Was he the one who introduced the band last night?"

"Yeah, you weren't there were you?" I asked rather confused.

He pointed to the television above my head. "You were playing on television you know?"

I slapped my head. "I didn't think about that."

"Your boy was pretty tall." He laughed. "How do you reach him." He was referencing my stature.

"I'm not that short." I laughed.

He smirked. We sat there in almost perfect silence. "I wish I had called you when all this was happening. Then none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, I thought it was weird. I worried something was wrong. But, whatever." I laughed. "I mean, I didn't know what to think, we had never been separated for that long before."

"Yeah, except for the four years before you were born. Those were the days. Back then that old teddy bear was mine." He smirked. "Then you got it because you were the baby!"

"I'm sorry." I hadn't known that bear used to be his. "Whatever happened to that bear? Didn't Kelso find it and destroy it?"

"Flushed it down the toilet." He laughed.

"Weirdly enough, I don't think I mind that. It would remind me of old home too much." I laughed.

"Yeah, old home. They tore down our old house. I think they are turning it into a park."

"What?" They had torn down where I was born (literally, I don't think my mom made it to a hospital). "Man, is it bad I am actually happy about that?"

"Nope. I don't care either." He laughed. "So how did you two get together after that?"

**Jena's Story Re-Start**

It was about four months after starting school. It was the night before Christmas holidays, which you know I came home for. Band practice had ended for the night and it was snowing. I was flustered. I had to pack and I couldn't wait to hear how everything really was. Kitty had told me a little, but not allot.

Jason was walking me back to my dorm. We were actually walking in silence. "Hey, umm, Hyde. I was wondering do you have any material for a song?" Harris had been asking for ideas. I had kept quiet like I always did.

"Maybe I will think of one over the holidays." I smirked as we walked into the archway outside my dorm. I put my guitar case down. I was attempting to not jump on him and make out. I couldn't fall for a friend. I couldn't get hurt again.

"Yeah." he smiled. "Hey, Hyde, I mean," He took a deep breathe. "Jenifer, I, I." He reached up beneath my arms and pulled me up to him before planting a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He let go quickly. "I'm sorry, Jenifer I just had to kiss you."

I smiled, still trying to reach for the ground with my feet. "It's Jena."

"I'll make it shorter to J. Just so long as I can kiss you again." He put his head to mine.

"Sure." He kissed me before I could finish those words. We kept kissing, eventually he had me against a wall. My legs were around his waist. I loved how warm he was. I was so surprised no one had found us yet. Then again, it was snowing and it was freezing, even our teachers weren't that hard.

I suddenly felt myself feel that feeling when I made out with Carl. I pulled my lips of his. "Jason. I can't do this." He looked back at me.

"What?" He asked looking like a little lost puppy.

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I can date my friend. I don't want to get hurt again."

"J. I'm not going to hurt you." He lightly put me down.

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "Just give me the holidays. I'll tell you when I get back." I walked away from him and grabbed my guitar case.

Then of course the fiasco with what happened over the holidays. You know what happened then. Well, the whole bus ride home. I decided to go back to school and try not to think about you or anything else. I was so stressed. I needed something to let it out on. So the moment I saw Jason, there getting off his bus at the bus station, I practically jumped on him. Let's just say we made out in his car before we came back to school and we have been together ever since.

**Jena Story End**

**Urggg, my life is so stressed..I guess my Bernice mother in law was not so far off, I just found out I am pregnant. YAY! I am so conflicted though, I wasn't planning on this at all. But, I am so happy it doesn't matter. I found out tonight, I had been suspicious, now I am absoalutally positive. Now, I don't know if I should quit my job or not. I always imagined myself as a stay at home mom...Although, no real worries, Mark said he was so happy. Glad he is ok, I am a nervous wrek. A happy nervous wrek though. **


	14. Baby Names?

**Ok, fluffy, stupid chapter... I am very out of body this weekend so I am not in a serious mood. LOL, but I appologise now for this chapter. It just feels off.**

My brother leaned back. "Ok, your still unanswered questions again?"

"Ok, I think you still need to tell me about how Donna and Eric got back together, and I want to know how you came up with Helen's middle name? Also, more of the story concerning Jackie and you." I rolled my eyes.

Hyde's Story Start

Foreman and Donna got back together on New Years. That weekend, Eric missed his flight because of how hung over he decided he didn't want to go back. He got a job working at a local comic book store. He was so Formanley diligent, he made it to top salesman in less than six months. Manager in a year. He is financially secure enough to go to college to become a teacher. It's in driving distance so he can still live with Donna and work at the comic book store.

Donna, got her job and of course, she and Foreman bought the apartment together.

Now the name goes along with more of the story between Jackie and I. For about four months after we found out she was pregnant, we began to save our money to get her and the kid a proper place to live that Fez wasn't. Jackie had taken over almost everything, not asking for any kind of input from me. Thank God, I just paid for everything and figured I would show the kid how to do the important stuff in life. Like why Led Zeppelin was better than any other music, how to ride a bike, the importance of Zen. That kind of crap.

When we bought the apartment, she picked out clothes for the baby, had Foreman, Fez and I paint the entire room bright yellow, (well, we had a circle most of the time, but we got the painting done eventually. It looks like we just splattered a bunch of paint on the walls.)

The really sad part was, the entire time. I kept feeling myself fall even harder for Jackie. I was working so hard for her and for the kid. I must have been crazy. I was trying to get record sales up higher. It was great whenever she would stop by and see how I was doing. It made me feel like it was worth it.

It was one day that she came by. She actually had something she wanted me to help with. She was about six months pregnant.

"Steven, I want to talk about names." Jackie said sitting down at the end of the counter. Her stomach was really protruding now. She almost looked fat, if the rest of her body wasn't so thin everywhere else.

"Yeah, how about I don't care?" I couldn't believe she was asking me this. "I am already agreeing to be a part of their life, does that really involve naming them. Isn't that like your job? Mommy?" I smiled.

"Alright. Good." She clapped her hands together. I had never expressed it, but I always thought it was cute when she did that. "You are horrible at picking names."

I threw my rag down onto the counter. "Who says I was bad at it?"

"Well, you don't want to try."

I smirked, she was trying to screw with my head. I could play at this game. "Hold on. Maybe I want to help. I name it if it's a boy. You will probably name it something horrible. Like, Artie or something sissy like that."

"Good, because you would probably name the girl something horrible like," Jackie stopped, seeming to not know what she was talking about.

"Beula?" I interrupted her. It was supposed to be an insult, but it came out like a compliment.

"Exactly." She stopped and spoke softer. "No one needs something horrible like that."

"Yeah." I leaned against the counter and took off my glasses. I rubbed my eyes with one hand. Gawd, I couldn't be falling back in love with her. I had been fighting this for months.

"I was also thinking, we could name it after different people we know. Like for their middle name." Jackie pulled a hair behind her ear. I saw her beautiful cheeks and nose. I missed the smell of her neck, the glitter to her eyes.

I paused for a moment. I turned away and stopped looking at her. I had to, it was all I could to stop from kissing her.

"I will give the boy a middle name. I already had that one picked." Jackie sounded. Who would she be naming her son after? "I was thinking about, Eric."

I turned back to her. "Ok, but if our son ends up a wossy girl, it's your fault."

She giggled. "I just thought it was a nice gesture, we do owe the Foreman's allot."

I nodded back, looking back to behind the counter. I smirked at the fact she said 'we', I looked over and saw the tiny picture of you and I. It was from when we caught Foreman trying to make out with his cousin, that of course he didn't know was actually his cousin. You were on my back and we had smiles on our faces. We were happy. Just happy. Didn't help you had Foreman's underwear in your hand waving it above your head.

I kept the picture taped to the back wall. You were the closest thing I really had to someone I really cared about in my life. "Ok, then if it's a girl, her middle name is Jenifer."

"You don't even speak to her?" Jackie asked with an annoying edge. Good, be annoying. Get me to stop loving you.

"She is still the only family I have. Even if I messed up with Jen, I don't want to screw up with this kid. This is my promise to myself that I am not going to ditch this baby, and." I almost said and her."and I want to do the best I can."

Hyde's Story End

"You didn't mess up with me." I said playing with my drink. "I'm your sister, not your kid. Technically it's mom's fault."

Steven laughed. "I sure did make you stop talking to me."

"If it helps." I stopped. "I still love you. I missed you and everything about home. Not even you being an dumb ass could keep me away for that long."

He reached his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "I love you too Jen. Now enough with the mushy stuff.

"I bet you were worse on the day Helen was born." I laughed.

"Yeah, didn't help I had finally figured out I wanted to be together with Jackie. I asked her out. It caused her to go into labor."

Hyde's story start

I had stopped by Jackie's apartment and I was going to try to tell her how I felt about her. I walked in and noticed she was sitting in the kitchen eating a pizza.

"Hey, Doll." I sat down at the table. "Can I have a piece?"

"Sure." She pushed the pizza over to me.

"Jackie, I um," Come on, Zen had to be pushed aside a little. "I wanted to know, if maybe you would possibly consider you and I actually being together again."

"Steven," She looked up from her pizza. Unlike I had thought, she had become a little less bitchy, almost a little calmer. Maybe it was because Helen was heavy. She kicked allot and it made her tired. "I think I would." She smiled sweetly before screaming like crazy. "Steven, I think my water broke."

I was there holding Jackie's hand the whole time Helen was born.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse motioned to me when it was all over and they had cleaned Helen up. She was wrapped in a tiny blanket. I held my breathe. I reached out and took the little girl into my arms. She was so tiny. I could see little curls in her hair. That must have been my fault.

She looked like her mother, her mother who I wasn't going to deny, I was desperately in love with. I couldn't deny it anymore. "Hello Helen Jenifer." I couldn't believe the mushy feeling in my gut. "I'm your daddy." I looked back to Jackie. "Your mommy did a good job on you."

"You did contribute a little." Jackie laughed hoarsely at me.

Hyde's Story End

"I can't believe you're a dad. I can't believe I am an aunt." I laughed heartily. "Who are the Godparents?"

"Eric and Donna, believe it or not." My brother laughed taking a drink.

I laughed. "Makes sense. How'd you ask Jackie to marry you?"

He laughed even harder. "Like every average idiot. I got on my knee and asked."

Hyde's Story Start

"Jackie." I looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" She smiled as she looked like she was going to fall asleep. She leaned her head back on mine.

"Can I ask you something?" I took a deeper breathe. Hopefully this works.

She nodded. "Are you going to consider shaving your sideburns?"

"No," Same old Jackie. "I wanted to ask you, if you would marry me doll?" I got down on my knee in front of the couch.

"Oh my Gawd." Jackie put her hand over her mouth. "Steven really?"

"No, I'm asking a monkey to marry me and I wanted to try it on you first." I joked.

She literally jumped on me and kissed me full on the lips. "Yes, yes I will marry you!"

Flashback End

"Sounds sweet. You two will be happy, if you don't kill each other first. Jackie must be having fun throwing the wedding together." I said laughing. "I am invited right?"

" Hell No," He smirked taking the last sip of his beer. "Not like I might ask Jackie to let me have your band play or anything. Why would I want you dumb asses around?"

I laughed noticing my beer was almost gone. "So, I think I should probably stop by the Foreman's today. Kitty will probably throw a fit at me for not answering her calls, or calling her." I began to stand up.

"Good idea, I have to go work anyway." He paid the tab.

"And by work you mean get really stinking high with Leo while listening to the records in your store right?"

"Hell yeah man!" He gave me a high five before I walked out of the bar. That was easier than I thought. I heard my brother yell behind me, "Hey, stop by for dinner later, I'm heading down to the rest of the concert, Kelso is even going to be there."

I smiled. "Sure." I watched him jump into his car and drive one way, while I waked another. Down to see the Foreman's.


	15. That Little Sarcastic Smile

I walked the half mile it was from the bar to the Foreman's house. I didn't know what to say, other than I knew Mrs. Foreman was going to be pissed I hadn't told her I was coming home. I made it to the driveway of the old place I remembered all too well. It hadn't changed alot. Should I have gone to the front door? I walked over to the side door where I heard a dog barking.

I looked down to see a small fluffy poodle like dog barking at me. I loved animals, escpecially when Shatzie was still around. "Hey there little guy!" I opened the door and picked up the little dog who just started licking my face. "You are one horrible little attack dog."

"Oh my gawd Red." I heard Kitty's voice coming in from the living room. "Someone's trying to steal Maggie."

"Kitty, no one is trying to steal Maggie."

I walked a little into the kitchen and closed the door behind me. I watched as a wrinklier Red and Kitty with a little more modern hair cut came into the room and just stopped and stared at me with their dog.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Foreman!" I laughed as the dog kept licking my face.

"Oh my gawd Red." Kitty ran over to me and practically squished the dog and I. "Jenifer, what are you doing here? Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I didn't know wat to say." I said loosing air.

She let go and I put the dog down. "Red, it's our little Jenifer."

"I can see her Kitty, I may be getting a little older, but I'm not blind yet." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter where he leaned. He smiled. "Jenifer, I should stick my foot up your ass for not even calling Kitty. She was worried sick."

"It's good to see you too Red!" I smiled at him.

"I have to make you something, have you ate lunch yet?" She asked backing away.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't."

"Well," Kitty put her hands on her hips. "You know what you need, a good tuna salad sandwhich and maybe some cupcakes."

She had been stuffing cupcakes down my throat since I could remember. "Yes please. That would be nice."

She quickly scuffled in the kitchen trying to whip me up something to eat. I laughed as Red rolled his eyes. "Kitty, I'm going back to finish the game." He walked out of the room. I looked back to Kitty. She smirked, just knowing she was feeding a teenager again.

"You look so grown up." She smiled and laughed her signature laugh. I had missed that laugh.

**Flashback Start**

I walked over to Mrs. Foreman, it was her birthday and I knew everyone but my brother had forgot. I didn't because well, my brother had reminded me.

"Happy birthday." I was much shorter back then. She could probably see the guitar I had behind me. I pulled it out and began to play happy birthday for her. It was really easy, even back then. I was already playing Steve Miller songs.

"Aww sweety, you remembered my birthday too. Did your brother put you up to this?" She asked as I stopped.

"Yeah, pretty much." I smiled shrugging.

"I'll take it." She reached down and gave me a hug. "Least Red could have done was put Eric up to do something."

"The dumb asses." I said sweetly.

"Now Jenifer, pretty girls don't say words like that."

"I really don't plan on being pretty." I said before I jumped up to kiss her cheek. She laughed. "Happy Birthday" I screamed as I ran out.

**Flashback End**

"To think, you used to think you didn't want to be pretty. Here you are now, looking just lovely." She must not have stopped talking while I zoned out.

"You don't look bad yourself." I smirked as she placed the plate with a sandwhich on it. "I like the more hip hair."

"Aw, thank you dear." She took something out of the oven, she had already been making cupcakes that day. "So are you still dating that young man you told me about when we last spoke?"

I smiled. "Jason? Yeah we are still together."

"Good. He seemed like a lovely young man." She began to frost the cupcakes.

"You already had cupcakes in the oven?" I asked suspisioucly. "And you have never known Jason to know how he seemed. Did Donna tell you I was coming?"

"Honey, it is hard for someone I know to sing on television and not be seen by me. I knew you were going to stop by." She smiled before turning to the door to the living room. "Red and I had a bet." She raised her voice. "And I won!" She laughed even louder before turning back to me. "He is finally going to take me to that new resteraunt down town with the fanciest things called crepe's." She waved her hands around.

"What was going to happen if he won?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwhich.

She suddenly had a look of horror. "Nothing." She clapped her hands together and wiped the frosting off her hands. I didn't think I should actually ask. I figured it had to do with their love life.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Your brother knows you're here right?" She handed me a cupcake. I took a bite of the memory filled cake. It was chocolatte with strawberry icing on top. Just how I liked it.

"Yeah, he knows I am here. I actually just saw him. I love little H.J." I smirked, realizing I had given my niece a nickname.

"Isn't she just a darling?" Kitty frosted a few more cupcakes. "Jackie and Steven seem just so happy. I knew they would be together. Even when he had that little stripper around."

I almost fell over laughing. She had always known, it started before my brother actually punched a guy in the face for calling Jackie a bitch. I remember laughing my ass off, I loved watching my brother punch people. I liked punching people too, I guessed it was genetic. "You are so right Mrs. Foreman."

"Of course I am." She bobbed her head back and forth. "So are you staying the weekend?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Donna is having me stay in her extra room."

"Good, but next time, give me a heads up so you can stay here. We are empty here anymore. Could use some laughter around." She smiled over at me. I realized how much pain I had actually put them through, I was the only teen they still had. I wasn't technically their's, but they were my foster parents for a long time.

"I will. That would be great." I took another bite before replying. "Do I still have to stay in the closet?"

Kitty laughed her signature laugh again.

I spent the rest of the afternoon, till about fourish, at the Foreman's. I caught up with Kitty and Red. They enjoyed retirement and spent the last summer at Bob's in Florida. I told them about the band and my classes. When I left, I promised I would come back and stay one day.

I went back to Donna's who dropped me off at my brother's apartment. I told her I would see her at the concert.

"Hey Jena." Jackie said as she answered the door. "Steven said you would be by."

"Hello Burkhart." I walked in with a smile. They had a great looking apartment, fairly stylish. Except for the huge stack of records in a corner of the room, and the baby toys strewn about the floor. I looked over to see little H.J. in a baby pen.

"So Jena, Steven said you were great in your concert. I wished I could have gone, but I was with Helen. She just wouldn't fall asleep." She smiled, her hair flipping to the side. "I guess year old kids should be learning to know better by now."

I listened as H.J. began to play with her little baby toy piano, making clinking sounds.

"She plays that thing for hours." Jackie walked over to the little play pen where H.J. looked up at her mommy. "Get's really annoying, but music is supposed to make babies smarter. I think, that's what the magazenes said anyway." I noticed Jackie still had perfectly pink nails, how she kept up with those and a baby I would never know.

I walked beside her."Can I hold her?"

"If you can get her to stop playing with her piano." Jackie said before walking back into her kitchen. "I'm going to try and work on dinner."

"Hey there H.J." I picked her up away from her piano. She fussed a little before smiling at me. "You like music sweety? Please tell me your mommy isn't playing too much disco around you." She was dressed in a little rainbow tee shirt and red overalls. She had a bright red bow in her curly hair.

I sat down on the couch next to the playpen and put H.J. on my lap. I heard Jackie messing around in the kitchen. I was pretty sure what I was going to eat would be burnt. Jackie couldn't cook worth shit.

"You look like your mummy." She grabbed onto my fingers and tried to put them in her mouth. "Well, no offence, but don't act like your mummy. Her looks are great to have. I would have liked them years ago, but don't be a bitch like her."

I felt H.J. fuss and I sat down on the ground with her. She crawled a little and I would pull her back. She grabbed my hair at one point and pulled herself up to a standing point. "Burkhart!" I yelled as I felt like my hair was falling out of my head. "Is she supposed to do that?"

Jackie ran into the room. "She is standing, she does that often. Trying to learn how to walk."

H.J. let go and started to take a step forward. Both of our eyes opened wide. "Oh my Gawd. She is trying to walk!" Jackie squeeled as she ran over and sat down accross from me. "Helen, it's ok, come to mommy."

H.J. turned and looked at her mother and tried to take a step forward. She wabled a little bit and made it about two steps before falling into her mother's arms. "Oh my gawd. Helen. You walked to mommy. Good job you." Helen giggled a little bit smiling, for a moment, she looked like my brother. That wide sarcastic smile.

**Well, I decided to quit my job. Yup, stay at home mom for me...LOL, yay!**


	16. Kelso's Beard

"I can't believe you got Helen to walk." My brother shook his head at me as we drove into the park for night two of the concert.

"Well, she is a fast learner." I laughed as we got out of the car. Not moments after we made it into the park, that I saw a familiar tall man running at us and picking me up. Kelso had grown a beard and I was concerned that he hadn't washed it.

**Flashback Start**

I was laying on the Foreman's couch playing guitar while my brother and Foreman sat in chairs watching some kind of show. I don't remember, I was to busy trying to play out a Sex Pistols song.

Kelso suddenly burst in the door. "Guess who has done it with everyone in this room's sister?"

We all looked up at Kelso with pretty shocked faces. I was positive my brother was going to kill him. We had just met our new half sister, Angie and our dad W. B.. Donna told us it was like hitting the Orphan lottery. Now Kelso had ruined it.

We had warned Angie that the only two rules in our town were: One-don't date Kelso. Two-don't date Kelso. We had even joked it was on the sign coming into town and that the school band spelled it out at football games.

"I always wanted to say that. It would have meant that I would have had to do it with Jena. Not that I wouldn't have considered it." Kelso said with a straight face. "You do look better since you got that makeover last year."

I looked back at him and shook my head. "Kelso, you are so dead. I would never do it with you."

"Yeah, but now I don't have to." He smiled like an idiot.

**Flashback End**

He lifted me over his head. "Jena!" He put me on his shoulders like he used to. I tried to keep myself from having another flashback. I was remembering when he tried lifting me on his shoulders to get the High Street Sign. Didn't work. "You're heavier than you used to be."

I looked down at him, really worried I was going to fall. "Well, Kelso, I um. Put me down."

"Yeah, Man. You can't go lifting people up like their Betsy." Hyde yelled at Kelso motioning for him to put me down. "No matter how damn funny this is." Steven snickered.

"Well, she sure aint Betsy." He still wobbled with me on his head. "Betsy would have been laughing."

"Damn it Kelso, put me down." I yelled forcefully as he put me down. I fixed myself up, pulling my hair out of my face. "Thanks Kelso."

"Jena, you look so," Kelso started the same sentence everyone else had.

"Old, I get it." I crossed my arms.

"Hey, Jen, it's not Kelso's fault you look old." My brother smirked. "Especially since he looks older himself."

"You know what your problem is?" Kelso asked pointing his finger at us.

"You're just too good looking." My brother and I said at the same time.

"I knew I missed you both." Kelso smiled and shook his legs before laughing. "Come on, I'm hanging out with Foreman in the broken lighting booth." He waved us to walk with him over to the large platform building almost like a tree house.

The broken lighting booth, as Donna had told me, had basically become the producer hang out. They had to build a new one for the concert, but it was great for a circle because no one but those who knew the producer (AKA Donna) could hang up there.

I laughed as I noticed I was actually in a real circle. One that had the gang there. Well, it wasn't the same. Fez wasn't there. It was close enough though. I sat in the old spot where Fez would normally have sat. I usually would have either sat next to my brother, and when he had a girl, I would be sitting wherever I could find. My first circle I was sitting with my brother.

**Flashback Start**

It was my birthday that day. I was thirteen. My mom had acknowledged my birthday by leaving. Before I woke up. According to my brother, she had packed a bag, yelled at him. "Steven, I am abandoning you!" Before coming to say goodbye to me.

I remembered waking up to my mother's lips on my cheek. I still remember her words.

"Enjoy your beer." She whispered. I later found out she had also told my brother that now I was thirteen, I was his problem. My mother had lost her virginity when she was my age. She then believed I was grown up.

We didn't say anything to anyone. We didn't even cry. Instead, we cracked a beer open. Later that day we headed over to the Foreman's. There my brother let me have my first circle.

"I'm thirteen!" I laughed as the smoke cleared. "And is it just me, or is everything a little bit smaller?"

"You will get used to it." My brother looked back and forth smirking. "It's all a part of the experience."

"I remember my first circle." Eric said laughing. "It was all thanks to your brother and your mom for leaving it in her sock drawer."

I probably would have said something to the fact my mom wasn't around except for the fact the world was literally shrinking.

"Yeah, good for everyone." Kelso started laughing. "I mean without this stuff, I probably would never have as good of a life that I have. It makes me realize stuff that I never notice. Like, I am always horny and hungry."

Fez's face was sad. "I have a problem. I think I may be a virgin forever. I am starting to turn blue."

"Fez if it helps," I laughed looking up at the sky. "I'm still a virgin. So is Foreman."

"And both are probably going to stay that way. One, because I will kill whoever you do it with. Two, because Foreman is just pathetic." Steven said before pointing his finger at Foreman.

"Maybe it's hungry and horny." Kelso said thinking to himself. "Maybe I'm Hunry?"

"I am not pathetic. Donna said she just wants it to be special." Eric said with a frown.

"Whatever makes you feel better." I said whipping my hair around. "Whoa, the world is like spinning now."

My brother grabbed my head making me stop spinning my head. "Better now?"

"Hell yeah." I sighed, "Now I'm just hungry."

**Flashback End**

"Ok, so yesterday, one of the girls let me touch her boobs so she could get into the club. I love my job." Kelso said putting his hand on his cheek. "It's like I get paid to be horny."

"Dude, so it's better than when you sold your love nectar?" I asked referencing when he sold, well, his 'Man juice.'

"No, I don't want anymore kids." He said with a straight face.

"Man, I love being a dad. Helen started walking today." Steven said laughing. "Hey maybe Jen can get her to talk now. Then I can teach her how to say Zen stuff."

"Man, you don't want her talking. Think about it. A Baby version of Jackie. Never shutting up." Eric laughed. "Now, if Donna and I have kids, the only bad trait the kid might get, is really big feet."

"Or, extreme scrawny girlish wrists." I said grabbing a chip from a bag Eric had given me. I had noticed I always got the munchies from circles.

" A mini Jackie would be bad. Betsy is bad enough. She's been asking questions lately, now she won't shut up." He put his hand up and started mimicking his mouth with his hand. "Daddy, why is the sky blue? Daddy, why don't butterflies swim? Daddy, why were you and that lady wrestling in bed?"

We all just shut up and stared at him.

"Jen, I'm freaking out. Her first band is still not here and the concert is in twenty minutes. They called saying they are an hour late. I need a fill in. The next band can't play yet because they don't have their equipment yet." Donna scrambled up into the lighting booth. I barely heard what she had been saying.

"What?" I practically screamed, behind her the world was spinning. "What are you talking about."

"Your little ass had better get on stage before I fall down dead." Donna pointed a finger at me.

I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't do that. "I don't have a guitar or proper attire." I giggled.

"Oh, we have a guitar." She smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

About twenty minutes later I was attempting to make myself look ok. The Circle's effects finally were wearing off.

"The first band now isn't coming. The second band said they can play, but they need about a half hour to set up their stuff." Eric came backstage and looked frantic. "Also, the first band was supposed to be here so I could surprise Donna."

I raised my eyebrow looking at him. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I want to propose to Donna." He said pulling out a little ring box from his coat.

"Again." I laughed standing up. "You don't think she won't have second thoughts this time do you?

"No, so about two songs in, can you sing a love song for me?" He asked.

"Du" I could play a love song. I was a musician.

"That's the one." He pointed. "Good luck Jen."

"No problem Foreman."

Ten minutes later I was standing back stage, with a hyperventilating Donna. "Why weren't they prepared. I told them they had to be here. I told them they had to be here. Thank God you were around."

"Everything is going to be fine Pinciotti." I was probably less nervous than she was. Which was not entirely true. I was going to be on TV, playing a strange guitar. With Donna's makeup which barely matched my skin tone. My hair not completely done. Wearing my brother's old Pink Floyd shirt which I had cut the neck out of so it fell off my shoulders and looked like a girl top with a white tank top and shorts. I didn't want this. I was going to stand out, then again, I was helping Foreman with his Donna proposal, which I knew was going to blow up in his face.

**Sigh, sorry for the slow update. Life is crazy but nice. lol, will try to update faster next time. **


	17. Love Song

**Hiydey ho. I have decided that this particular story will probably only have a few more chapters. But, I want to turn this story into a series. Might be kind of cool, going to think about it. **

I stepped on stage with Donna who was taking deep breathes. "Hello Wisconsin. I'm Hot Donna for Point Place news. Here bringing you the best Wisconsin has to offer. Now, the program says the Garfield Hatmans are supposed to be playing. Yet they canceled." The crowd booed."Now don't get sad. We have my good friend from last night, Jamming Jena Hyde from the Floors here to play us a few songs while our second band, Sex Magnets get ready."

I stepped forward with the small electric guitar as Donna walked off the stage and the crowd went wild. I was shaking. "like she said, I am J. Hyde from the Floors. Please forgive me, I didn't know I was getting on stage till about a half hour ago." I stepped back and started playing the first cords to Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Surprisingly, I didn't think this guitar sounded bad. I hadn't really looked at it. I had warmed up with it.

The next song I played was Dance Dance Dance. Then I decided to sing a love song I had written. I had named it Love One.

I picked the guitar slowly and sang the lyrics slowly.

"Love, is not just for one.

It is meant for two." I clicked my finger against the guitar.

"Not just any two," I picked the guitar again.

"Me and you." I held out the you.

"Don't love anyone,

just love this one." I sang out before motioning to Foreman. I kept picking the guitar.

"Love this one,

for this moment on."

"Pinciotti, you knew him for a while." I replaced what was supposed to be the word 'boy' with Pinciotti. Me was replaced by the word "him." And Foreman replaced the word I.

"Foreman, loves you so just,

give him a smile."

I put my mouth up to the mich. "Pinciotti, you get your butt up here. Scrawny Foreman has something for you."

Donna went up on stage and Eric followed slowly. I stopped playing and gave Eric the mich. "Take it away Foreplay." The audience started laughing.

I stepped aside and walked off stage. I watched as Eric got on one knee and asked Donna to marry him.

I suddenly imagined what my future would be like. Would I end up with my high school sweetheart? I suddenly imagined Jason getting down on his knee and asking for me. Would I say yes? I did love him, didn't I? I loved being with him.

If I did say yes, where would we get married at. What would I wear? Would I have W. B. give me away? I mean, he was my dad. I could have Red give me away, he wouldn't have another daughter to give away. I mean, Laurie wasn't ever really going to get married. Then again, I had my brother, but he would have his own daughter to give away. Then again, I think I would just elope and not worry about it.

"Yes, Eric, Yes I will marry you." I watched as Donna and Eric kissed on live TV. She suddenly looked into the camera. "We will be back with the Sex Magnets." They kissed again before walking off the stage. I began to desperately miss Jason. I missed his lips against mine, his hands tracing my back.

"Oh my gawsh." I heard a high pitched scream. I suddenly saw a blonde woman running up to me. I didn't recognize her. "Your Jamming Jena Hyde. Can I have your autograph?"

"What, my autograph?" I asked looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I watched you last night you were amazing." She held out a pen and paper. I reached over and signed _J. Hyde, The Floors_.

"You are amazing. Thank you." She ran away and showed off her paper to her group of friends. I slipped behind the stage and was trying as fast as I could to get away. I ran into my brother who laughed as I told him.

"You are really good." He said, "but I won't ask your autograph. I know it's not really worth anything."

I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Hey, you want to go back to the lighting booth?" My brother asked.

"Yeah, big bro let's blow this popsicle." I lightly tapped his arm. We began to make my way back to the Producer booth.

We made it back and Kelso, my brother and I watched the Sex Magnets. Eric and Donna came in every so often. I had two more flashbacks that night.

The first one was after Kelso showed me a picture of now three year old Betsy. I remembered how funny it was when Kelso and Brooke conceived their baby Betsy. No one actually believed they had sex. I definitely didn't.

Flashback 1 Start

"Jena, you are a girl right?"Kelso sat down across from me as I tried to do my homework in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Kelso, I am as much not a girl, as you are soft in a room of bikini clad sluts."

"I wouldn't be soft in a room full of bikini clad sluts. That would be hot." He lifted his eyebrows and bit his lip.

I looked at him sarcastically. "I am a girl you dill hole."

"Ok, then how do you talk to someone after you have had a one night stand with them?" He asked referring to the Molly Hatchet concert where he had supposedly had sex with some chick from High School. She was ignoring him and acting like he didn't exist.

"Well, from my limited experience." I flipped my hair back. "You don't talk to them anymore and move to L. A. without saying anything."

"You give horrible advice." He looked at me really blank.

I laughed. "Well, you didn't have sex with her anyway. So why would it matter?" I smirked.

"We did do it." He stood up and pointed his fingers at me.

I did get told "Burn" before he found out Brooke was pregnant. Best karma burn EVER.

Flashback 1 end

The next flashback came after Donna showed me her new ring.

Flashback 2 Start

"Jena." Donna reached her hand over to me. "You like my ring?" I looked at the somewhat tiny, but rather beautiful ring. Eric had proposed to Donna for the first time. They were trying to keep it a secret. I was walking home from school and she was walking with me.

It had literally been the week after Donna left that everything happened with Carl. She didn't even know until she came back, when I told her. I always trusted her. Ever since I told her, she had been trying to watch out for me.

"It's tiny, looks like Foreman." I smirked while laughing a little. I had slowly started coming out of my depression, slowly. Over the Summer, I had basically hid in my closet (even if Laurie wasn't there, no one was going to bother me.)

"I like it. It's petite." She smirked at me.

I smiled. "You did always like them small."

"Jen, I want you to be in our wedding. Whenever it happens." Donna smiled at me sweetly.

I laughed. "I am not going to be the damn flower girl."

"No, more like a junior bridesmaid." Donna put her hand on my shoulder

"Alright." I smiled. "I can do that."

Flashback 2 end

The night ended rather well, Donna and Eric drove me home. I was to tired to notice the fact that I knew they were doing it in Donna's room. I literally passed out. I woke up at about six am. I had dreamt about Jason all night. I missed him. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked into Donna's kitchen. I saw the phone on the wall.

I dialed the number and Jason's roommate, Henri, picked it up. "Hello." Henri sounded groggy.

"Henri, give the phone to Jason. Wake him up, tell him it's Jen." I said rather groggy myself.

I heard the phone flop around and then Jason picked up the phone. "Hello, J?"

"Hey Jason." I said smiling.

"J, it's like 6 am. You couldn't sleep right?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." I said sliding up onto the counter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Good." I laughed.

"I saw the concert. Not bad for a few minute notice." He sounded like he was laughing. "I liked your love song."

"Really?" If only he knew I had written about him when I was first getting to know him. "It was the first love song that popped in my head."

"Jen, I'm going to come to Point Place this morning to pick you up and meet your family." He said with a seriousness.

I practically stopped breathing. "You want to meet everyone?" I looked at the clock. "When are you going to be here?"

"Before noon."

"Ok." I took a deep breathe. "You really want to meet everyone?"

"Why not? You do think they will like me right?" He asked with a stutter. "I mean, Donna was really great."

"Just don't mention the fact we do it allot and watch staring at my ass around my brother. He is a little protective." I said remembering the bazillions of times when my brother had beat someone up because of me.

"I will try. You know how hard that is for me?"

"Yeah, I know." I said sweetly. "Also don't mention that time last summer when I got so drunk off my ass that I decided I could play Silly Love Songs on the piano." Fun time, except I can't play piano. Give me a guitar, the world is my oyster. Give me a piano and I end up looking like a fool, who doesn't think they do.

"I won't." He laughed. "See you in a few hours. I love you Jen." My heart stopped, he remembered that I had told him I loved him.

It took me a few moments to answer. "I love you too."


	18. That 80s Muppet Show

**I want to thank nannygirl for her help in coming up with the Celebration Day flashback...I may have stolen parts of one of her stories, but I loved her Ciggarette Conversation One Shot, so I had to use some of it. lol. Thanks Girly. Also, this chapter is too short for my liking...I had little time to write it, to get my last pay check I have to work twenty more hours by next week before I leave...wish me luck.**

I made breakfast for myself. Basically just a bowl of cereal. I got dressed in just under five minutes. Being that it was only 6:30, Donna and Eric were not getting up. I went and figured out Donna's television and watched re-runs of the muppet show. I soon found myself fast asleep. In a very, very strange dream.

**Dream Sequence start**

I woke up suddenly on a large stage. I looked around. "What the Hell?" I asked outloud.

Suddenly a frog puppet in an afro and sunglasses walked over to me. "Jena?" He asked moving his head up and down.

I looked down at him confused. "Kermit?"

"No, It's me. Your brother." He tilted his head to the side as I felt my eyes widen. "You made me the frog?"

"And you made me the pig?" I turned around at the sound of Jackie's voice. There was a pig in high heels and long dark hair. "Jena, this is not funny. I am not fat. Nor have I ever been fat."

"I'm sorry. This dream is out of my controll." I practically screamed. "Besides, remember that dream you had where you were in the Wizard of Oz? You told me, I was the munchkin. I think you deserve it."

Next, before I even knew what was happening. A Rat, a Bear, and a whatever the crap Gonzo was, were standing next to me. I figured Eric was the Rat, Kelso was the bear, and Fez was the whatever it was. They were all complaining about what I had imagined them as.

I almost choked Kelso to get him to shut up. He kept blowing horns and hitting whoopy cushions.

Finally, after duct taping Kelso's mouth. Two puppet versions of Red and Kitty walked in.

"But Kitty, I don't want to be a puppet in Jeniffer's dream. It's just weird." Little Red said with a grunt.

Kitty's puppet put her hand to her head. "Now Red, just go along with it. I personally am very scared." She laughed awkwardly.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked raising my arms.

"Jena, we are here to meet your Boyfriend." Eric the rat said while nibbling on some cheese.

I felt confused, and embarrassed because my boyfriend was going to meet a bunch of puppets. "Ok?"

"Hey J." Jason walked onto the stage and kissed me. I loved dream kisses, they lasted longer and I let him farther than of course I would ever let him if the gang really was really he let go, he held me. He looked around at everyone. "This must be your family and friends."

"No one calls Jena, J." Steven the frog yelled angrily jumping up and grabbing Jason around the neck.

Fez the whatever, scrunched his face. "He is not worth anything." He lifted up his hand. "Good day."

"What?" Jason asked looking confused while trying to get the frog off his neck.

"He said good day you dumbass." Red said angrily. "Now I'm going to put my little puppet foot up your ass." Everyone soon began to jump on Jason and attack him. I looked over to the front of the stage where a muppet version of Donna stepped on the stage with a microphone.

"Jena Hyde's friends and family don't like her boyfriend." Donna said staring at a camera that was suddenly there. "Stay tuned to see if they all work it out."

**Dream Sequence End**

I woke up in a sweat screaming as Donna lightly touched my shoulder. "Get off me you muppet!"

"Jen." Donna said looking taken back. "Are you alright?"

I just looked around before turning off the tv as another muppet show started. "Yeah, fine. Never better."

"Alright. It's Sunday, do you want to go to church with Eric and I? If not it's cool." She said smiling.

I shook my head. "I'm good. Church and I don't work, besides my boyfriend is coming down in a few hours to meet everyone and take me back. I had better get everything together before then."

"Alright." I heard Eric say as I noticed he was down the hall. "Bring him over to my parents. Mom would be pissed if I didn't tell you to come. Kelso's bringing Betsy down, Fez is coming, even Leo shows up on Sundays. It's like the old days."

I nodded before laying back down on the couch. They soon left and I got the little stuff I had brought, together.

I waited around for Jason outside the apartment. I was actually rather calm. Even with a crazy dream. I have had worse suspense moments. Trust me, the day when Red had his heart attack. I was in much worse a state.

**Flashback Start**

I sat in the hospital waiting room with my head on Donna's shoulder. My brother and Eric were in there now. At least I thought they were.

I actually wanted to cry, this was Red. Red of steal, brought down by Fez and Laurie's marriage. I wanted to giggle about it, although, it was to hard to think about.

Would Red be ok? He wasn't going to die was he? He couldn't die.

Mrs. Foreman walked into the room. She looked tired, like she had been crying. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." She walked away.

I looked up at Donna. "I guess that is a good sign."

"Yeah, maybe." Donna looked worried.

"Your graduation was beautiful." I laughed at her. "Shame you weren't there." I looked up to just see my brother leave after Mrs. Foreman.

"Yeah, it really was." Donna smiled at me. She couldn't come up with a good comeback. Let alone anything else.

We sat in silence until Bob and Joane came looking worried. For once, Bob was kind of quiet. He had me sit on his lap. He had been doing that to me ever since Donna had stopped. He told me Red was going to probably be fine. "If my Donna had married the foriegn kid, I also would have had a heart attack."

I laughed. "You know Red isn't going to want you in there right?"

Bob and Joane nodded. The last thing Red wanted was Bob in there being all hunky dory and saying something wrong.

My broter walked into the room and tried forcing a smile. "You all alright here?"

I nodded, as did everyone else.

"Good, I was just here to check everyone. I'm bringing Mrs. Foreman some food and then I'll be back to take you home Jen." My brother motioned to me. "We can all go home, Red should be better soon."

**Flashback End**

I laid back on the stone steps. I smiled. Thank God Red was alright. Life would never have been the same without him threatening to beat one of our asses.

"J?" I looked up at the sight of my boyfriends car. I looked down at my watch. 10:30 am. Jason got out of the car and I got up and gave him a hug.

"Hey." I kissed him right there on the lips.

He smiled as he let go. "It took me about five minutes after I got off the phone, before I got everything together and started on my way here."

"You left at six am. I was asleep the whole time." I smiled. "I guess you are much more efficent than I am. Remind me that I want to see your childhood home."

"But you have seen my childhood home." He said with a wink. He had brought me to his house last summer for about a week. I met his parents and little sister Juliet. They had a gigantic mansion, they were rather well off. Yet, their family didn't like it. Except his mom, who was cordial and all, but she insisted on locking up the silverware.

I laughed. "I know, but I didn't do all this for you."

"Eh, I'll figure out something." He kissed my cheek. "Throw your stuff in the car. Then show me around this town."

"Ok, as long as we go to the Foremans at around two." I smiled pulling my bag off the curb. I threw it into the trunk.

"Ok, then I get to meet your family." He smiled as I climbed into the car.

"How about I take you to the hub for mid morning ice cream?"


	19. Nothing Good Ever Came From A Kelso

**Ok, after this chapter I promise I will write longer ones...this one is once again too short for my taste...hahaha. **

The Hub hadn't changed too much. New arcade game, but that was a normal change. Nothing ever really changed. They still sold ice cream. It was still the same old cheap ass stupid ice cream. It was wonderful.

"This ice cream sucks." Jason said as we sat down at the table.

"I know right?" I took a bite of my ice cream. "I love it. It's almost as stupid as how my brother and his future wife, Jackie got together years ago. Not this time, I think it was the second time?"

"How did they get together?" He asked eating another bite of ice cream.

I laughed. "They were bored while watching Price is Right."

"Who was bored Little Hyde?" I heard a semi familiar voice as I turned around. I looked up at Casey Kelso.

"You live around here?" I asked holding my chair rather surprised he even still existed.

He sat down at our table, without even being invited. Jason's eyes widened as the large man sat beside him. "Hell yeah, Little Hyde. I have no where else to go." He rubbed my head like he used to when I was younger. I pushed his hand off of me. "You have got bigger. This your boyfriend. Makes up for the little guy you used to date."

I gave him a look of death. Even when everyone else was under his little handsome spell, I didn't like him. He was a Kelso, nothing good ever came out of a Kelso. He had actually caused the first broken bone I ever had. (I have had three in my 17 years, two of them caused by Kelso's. First one was when I was four and my mom wasn't paying attention to me. I fell off my brother's bed and broke my arm.)

"Alright, it seems you don't want to talk to me Little Hyde." He smirked. "Although, I was going to tell you about an opportunity for your cute little band."

"Opportunity?" Jason leaned forward. "What kind of Opportunity?" He never let down an Opportunity.

"The kind where I actually have someone here, who wanted to talk to your manager here. You see they work for a record company." Casey laughed pointing to a young man who was grabbing a soda.

I smirked and pulled my hair out of my face. "Put your money where your mouth is. You had better not be messing with us. I don't want us getting hurt."

"Really Little Hyde, would I hurt you?" He asked.

**Flashback Start**

I was eight years old. I was being babysat at the Foreman's. I was enjoying a cupcake, when a teenage Casey walked into the kitchen along with twelve year old Eric, Steven, and Kelso.

"And I will be happy to get you all, more dirty magazines any time." He gave them the magazines before they went down to the basement.

"See you little Hyde." He said as he messed with my hair before he grabbed my cupcake out of my mouth.

"Hey, give that back." I stood up on my chair.

"Nah." He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

I jumped on him. He tried getting me off before he fell on top of me. On my leg. I felt it snap. He stood up as I screamed like a baby. My brother ran upstairs with the guys trailing behind them.

"My Leg!" I screamed as Casey stood like a dumbfounded ass. "Kelso broke my leg."

Mrs. Foreman finally made it to me after Eric screamed like a girl. She knew how to work with me being a nurse and all.

I had hated Casey ever since then.

**Flashback End**

"Well, I think you could hurt us. I have five reasons why."I smiled coming out of my blank out. "Reason one, I don't trust you. Reason two, You broke my leg. Reason three, you broke Pinciotti's heart. Reason four, you have this thing where you don't mean what you say. Reason five, you are a Kelso and nothing good ever came out of being a Kelso. For example, your brother is responsible for my arm getting broken when I tried getting into school."

"Yeah, but little Hyde I'm not trying to screw you over." He waved his buddy over. "See, I told you I knew the girl in that band."

The man was tall with dark hair. He just stood there."So you both are in The Floors? I'm Isaac Slimmer's, I work for the Slimmer's Record company which was started by my dad. I loved your music and I wanted to offer you the chance to come by and record some stuff."

I looked over to Jason who was smiling as he stood to shake his hand. "I'm Jason Brooklings, The Floor's band manager. This is ." I stood and shook his hand.

"Yeah, Casey here told me about you." He pointed at me as he sat down. "He said you were a little Firecracker as a kid."

"Whatever." I sat back down.

"You were a firecracker on stage." Casey laughed. "I almost didn't recognize you little Hyde."

We talked for about an hour before Isaac told us he would set up an appointment for us. He took down our number and we took down his. We sent him with our mix tape before they left.

"This was totally worth coming home for." I laughed as Jason and I got into his car.

"You ready to let me meet your family?" Jason asked smiling at me.

I nodded. "Yeah," I took a deep breathe. "They are going to love you. I hope."

"Any quick tips?" He laughed as he turned out of the Hub.

"Don't get offended if Red calls you a dumb ass." I nodded my head. " And like I said on the phone, don't talk about our sex life or about anytime I have been drunk. Don't comment on how my brother keeps his glasses on. Jackie is a bitch. Kelso is a real dumb ass and he does have a baby. Don't look at Fez's pants." I shivered. "Don't bring Star Wars up around Foreman, Donna will shoot you if he does." I took a deep breathe. "And yes, Leo is definitely on something. If we are lucky he will slip some of it to us before we leave."

"Alright." He said before we both went quiet except when I told him directions. We pulled into the Foreman's driveway and I laughed as I noticed Red grilling out. I got out of the car and walked over holding Jason's hand.

"Hey Mr. Foreman."

**Flashback Start**

"Hey Mr. Foreman" I smiled at him as I walked inside the living room.

"Jenifer." He looked over at me, just slightly looking away from his paper.

I walked over and sat beside him. In my hands I held my acceptance envelope from the school. I hadn't opened it yet, I didn't know if I had gotten in."Mr. Foreman. I need your help."

"Oh Gawd." He put the paper down. "You don't need me to bail Steven out of jail do you?"

"No Red." I pulled out my envelope from the school. "He could bail himself out. I just need someone to help me open this. I am so scared I didn't get in."

"This was for that performing school you wanted to go to?" He took the envelope.

I nodded. "I don't think I got in. My song was pitchy and my tones were probably off."

Red smiled at me with his upper lip smile. "I wouldn't say that. If I'm lucky you get in, so it's one less mouth to feed." I knew he was serious, after Eric left for Africa, all he would have to deal with was my brother.

"So will you open it?" I asked with a tremor.

He nodded. "Let's see." He opened it up and I closed my eyes. "Do you want me to read it too?"

I practically screamed. "Please Red."

"Alright dumb ass." I heard the paper crumple. "To Miss Jenifer M. Hyde. You have been accepted into our school for the Wisconsin School of Performing arts on a partial scholarship for Vocal Excellence."

Red barely finished his sentence before my eyes flew open and I grabbed the paper. "Red, I got accepted." I grabbed Red around the neck and kissed his cheek before getting up and dancing around.

"Glad I could help." He looked back to his paper. I ran out of the room quietly hearing the word. "Dumb ass."

**Flashback End**

"Hey Jenifer." He said as I went over to him. "This must be your boyfriend." He reached out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Foreman. I'm Jason." He shook Mr. Foreman's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jason." He smiled a little. Just enough that I knew he was reserving judgement, but that he initially liked him. "You taking good care of our Jenifer?"

"Yes sir." Jason nodded. "I do try."

"Good, because if I find out you hurt her," He took a deep breathe letting go of his hand and turning back to the grill. "I am going to wear your ass for a hat." I knew this was how Red talked, but poor Jason was not prepared.

Jason stood there stunned. I laughed. "Thanks Red." I grabbed Jason's arm. "We are going to go see Mrs. Foreman." I lightly pushed Jason in the right direction.

He stuttered under his breathe. "Did that mean he liked me?"

"I think so." I breathed out slowly. "Just be thankful, I think the worst may be over." We walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Foreman was in the kitchen, making something that was probably supposed to go with what Red was grilling. Maggie ran in and tried jumping up on me. "Hey there Maggie." I picked up the dog and petted her. "Hey Mrs. Foreman."

I smiled as she smiled at us. "Hello Jenifer. This must be Jason." She smiled even wider squinting her eyes. "He is cuter than he was on television."

"I must admit, you are cuter than J described." He laughed putting his arm around me after I put Maggie down.

Kitty laughed. "Aren't you a sweetie?"

"So is anyone else here?" I asked looking around.

"Almost everyone is down stairs. " She reached down and pulled something out of the oven. "Go on down."

I showed Jason down stairs and took a breathe. "You ready to see the basement?"

"Yes Mam."


	20. Goodbye

**I bet the tital freaked you out. But don't worry, it is apart of this story. I have to say I love this chapter, because it refferences the Series Finale. I watched the series finale with my boyfriend and our gang. I was seventeen and I had been watching it for five out of the eight years (even horrid season 8.) I even got the first seasons from the library so I always knew what was going on. Yes I cried when I watched it, I actually cried.**

Jason and I walked down the stairs, I could honestly say I hadn't been in the basement since New Years.

**Flashback Start**

"Hey ladies, go and get everyone, it's almost Midnight." Kitty said with a snicker. She began to get ready to open some champagne. Today had been one interesting end to the 70s. I had been home for weeks and barely anyone noticed. I had just discovered allot about what had happened and it wasn't pleasant.

I did have a few happy moments that day. I got to watch Kelso jump off the water tower and I found out the Foreman's weren't leaving for Florida.

Jackie, Donna and I scurried downstairs to get everyone. We noticed they were all in a circle.

"It's almost midnight." I said as we got down there. "Kitty's opening up the champagne."

Everyone got up and began to race towards the stairs.

"Last one up has to call Red a Dumb ass!" Eric called.

Kelso and I were the last ones fighting up the stairs. He suddenly stopped and raced back down."Man, do you really want to call Red a dumb ass?" I called down to him.

"No, I almost forgot the stupid Helmet." He went over and grabbed the old packer helmet. He pushed me down before I could make it completely up the stairs.

"Ow." I stood brushing myself off and looked at the basement. I had grown up there, and now the decade I knew was over. All over.

I began to hear everyone start counting. I looked up, then looked back to the basement. "Goodbye." I whispered. I didn't know what I was saying goodbye to? The 70s? My childhood? I didn't ponder on it for long before running up the stairs and making it before everyone said four.

**Flashback End**

I drug Jason along and had him sit with me in the Circle. No one had even noticed we were there until we sat down."Hey guys, I see everyone started without us."

"Well, we couldn't just let it all go to waste." Kelso said with a gaping laugh. Fez sat next to him, he seemed to be looking over Kelso's beard.

"I think it has grown." Fez started playing with it.

"I was afraid he lost Betsy in it." Donna said with a laugh. She sat with Eric. "Hey Jason." She waved over at us. Jason lightly waved back.

"You must really like him," My brother said with Jackie on his lap who was laughing. "You never brought any of your other boyfriends into the circle before."

"Yeah, I can't believe you could get anyone Jen. I mean last I heard you used to sneak out of windows on every date I ever set you up on." Jackie said annoyingly.

"You set me up with three hobos, two jocks, three Star Wars nerds" I said with my mouth gaping. "And you even set me up with a girl once."

"I was just making sure you liked guys." She laughed shrugging her shoulders. "No one was ever sure."

"On that note," My brother reached out his hand to Jason. "I'm Steven, Jen's brother. You can call me Hyde."

"Hello, Hyde." Jason said with a nervous smile.

"This young lady here is my Fiance Jackie." He pointed to Jackie. He pointed over to Eric and Donna who sat next to them. "You know Donna. That's Foreman. Fez, and Kelso are on the end there. "

Fez waved while Kelso literally stuffed a bunch of spray whipped cream down his throat.

"I guess things never really do change." I laughed heartily. "Hey give me some of that." I reached over and grabbed the whipped cream and put it all in my mouth. Munchies were kicking in. I smiled with the whipped cream on my teeth.

"Glad I finally got to put faces with the stories." Jason was beginning to loose it himself. He started just laughing and tilting back and forth. "Whoa, your stuff seems much stronger than the stuff Skip brings."

"I hope Jena said I was pretty. She knows I am pretty. Because I am pretty." Jackie looked around. "Right Steven."

My brother just put his head into his hand.

We all just sort of laughed until Kitty called down saying Betsy was asking for her dad. I went up with Kelso having not realized before that Betsy was there. I was her God Aunt. Jason stayed down there with everyone. They liked him well enough.

Kelso picked little Betsy up as we went into the kitchen. "Hey Bets."

"Hi, Daddy." She smiled. I loved her sweet little pink dress. Her mommy must have been picking out what she was wearing. "Who's that?" She pointed back at me. She seemed rather intelligent for being just over three. Her mother again probably.

"That's Jena." He smiled at me. "She is a friend of mine."

"Hi Betsy." I waved. " You probably don't remember me."

"Nope." She smiled. "How come?"

"That was because you were so small and we could have fit you in the stupid helmet. " He poked her belly. "Your brain was too tiny and mushy to remember anything."

She nodded. "Ok." Kelso put her down.

I looked to see Donna and Jackie coming up stairs. "Just checking to see if Helen is still asleep." They said passing me.

"Hey, can I come?" I asked smiling. "Jason is fine with the guys. "

I actually just wanted to see the old closet again. We made it upstairs and we went into Eric's room where little H. J. was fast asleep.

I left the girls and I snuck over to the Laurie's room. I scurried over to the closet and turned on the light. There was my little cot still there. My few posters were on the wall.

**Flashback Start**

"So I see you and I are staying together." Laurie said with a sneer. I didn't have allot against Laurie. My mother was a slut so I understood how they rolled. They definitely didn't want a thirteen year old girl in the same room where they did their, 'Thing.'

"Yeah, lucky us." I bit my lip. "Do you have anywhere that I won't see what you do in here?"

"Well no." She played with her nail looking like an air head idiot. "Unless you want my closet."

"Could I fit?"

"Sure!"I followed her to the closet. She opened the door and turned on the light. "How about this?"

I bit my lip...It wasn't a full room, but Laurie wasn't home all the time. I wouldn't have to be there forever. "Ok, this might work. I don't have much."

"Great." She smiled as she turned around and left the room.

I put down my little sleeping bed and pillow .I slipped the old bear underneath my pillow. I slid inside and laid my head back staring up. "Yeah, I guess this should work."

**Flashback End**

I headed back down stairs to the Basement. I sat back down beside Jason. He looked frightened. "Jason?" He just sort of sat there shaking.

"What did you all do to him?" I looked around at everyone.

"Nothing." Fez stuffed whipped cream in his mouth looking frightened and guilty.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Eric's eyes looked big and he did his thing where he tried looking innocent, but he sweat allot. "I mean, he looks fine. Why would you even ask that? Jason is doing great."

"Jen, Jason is just experiencing the natural experience that comes with the circle." He nodded his head with his large sarcastic smile.

Kelso sat back down with Fez. "What did I miss?"

"These dill holes screwed up my boyfriend." I said feeling very pissed. I had to get my boyfriend out of his trance. "Guys, I know I am breaking a circle rule, but." I grabbed Jason's face and kissed him. The guys quickly booed as Jason shook himself out of it.

"Sorry." He still looked rather winded. "I was just watching my life flash before my eyes."

"Huh?" I looked back to everyone. "Once again, what the Hell did you do?"


	21. Death Threats

**Ok, Still haven't found my Jena, but I found a Jason. Cory Monteith from Glee. I was watching the show and I saw him look a little frightened and all I could think was, he would be a great Jason.**

"What the Hell did they do to you?" I asked shaking my head, I had taken Jason outside so he could clear his head. Mr. Foreman wasn't there grilling or anything so we could just talk. "You were fine when I left you."

"They threatened me." He said with a tiny gaspy laugh.

**Jason Story Start**

"So man." Your brother said to me, patting me on the back after Jackie and Donna had left. "Jen told me how you two got together. Sounded really heartwarming." He said with a sarcasm hint in his voice.

"Oh, heartwarming." The foreign kid turned his head back and forth. "Sounds like what happens in my pants, but not so much with my heart." He laughed. "No, no, I am just kidding. It sounds nice that you are being sweet with Je-yi-na. She deserves some fun."

Eric said with a laugh raising his eyebrows. "I bet you two have loads of fun."

I just sat there and nodded. "Sure, I guess so."

"Good, because she seems happy." Your brother said with a small smile. "She had better stay that way. If I have to go through another Summer where she ends up sad and depressed, I will literally kill you."

I laughed. "Man you don't have to worry about it. I really do care about J."

"Good, because I was serious. I will kill you if you hurt her." He lost his smile. "I will hunt you down and kill you."

"If you hurt her I will send you to my country where you will be stuck forever." Fez said looking up a little.

"Yeah, what they said." Eric must have been trying to look frightening, but all he looked like was constipated."Jen gets hurt, and you will have to answer to all of us."

I nodded rather frightened. "Ok."

"When we say answer to us," Your brother said. "We mean throw you off the water tower while Red puts his foot up your ass."

**Jason Story End**

"Oh my gawd." I said feeling rather embarrassed. "I am so sorry."

"Don't apologies." Jason put his hands on my shoulders. "They just love you that's all."

"I know." I smiled. "They know how bad I was last time I got hurt." I then proceeded to tell Jason all about Carl and what had happened. He took me into his arms and just held me.

"No wonder they worry about you." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled. "Thanks for understanding. I will still tell them to lay off on the whole threatening thing." I began to walk away towards the basement steps. I noticed he was following me. "I'll just go tell them myself."

He suddenly sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, they scared me."

I turned around and kissed him. To think the big guy who had once beat up a kid who attacked me, was scared of the gang.

**Flashback Start**

"Hey little Orphan Annie!" Gil, the scariest and meanest trumpet player at this school said with a smirk yelling to me as I waited outside my dorm for Jason to pick me up for band practice on the last warm night in October.

I didn't know if Gil actually knew I was an orphan growing up, but he knew I was curly haired and they had forced me to sing a song from the play in musical theater class.

I ignored him and rolled my eyes. Zen, think Zen. If I kept just having Zen in my mind I could do this. He would leave me alone. I felt his eyes following me as I looked around the courtyard.

"Hey, Hyde and Seek. I'm talking to you." He said and I turned around and looked at him.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms and pulled my bag back over my shoulder.

"Close enough." He said looking down at me. "Now Hyde, I want to propose something to you."

"Sure." I shrugged.

"I was thinking tonight you and I could get together." He said rather forcibly. "Skip your little band practice and you and I hook up."

I really didn't like him. He scared me. "Nah." I said without any emotion. I knew I was tickling a sleeping bear.

"No?" He laughed a little bit scary.

I just lifted my bottom lip.

"Hyde, this is because you like Brooklings, isn't it?" He asked madly.

"No, it's because you have stolen my homework twice, tried breaking my guitar three times, and you have made fun of me so many times that it's not funny." I smiled sarcastically.

"Well Brooklings is never going to do anything for you." He put his hand uncomfortably on my shoulder. "Not like I can do anyway."

"Get your hand off of me Gillson." I said sternly. Zen was running out.

"Nah." He shook his head.

"One last time, get your hand off of me Gillson." I said giving my last warning.

He just clenched his hand tighter. "Nah."

I kicked him in the gnats. He squealed like a little girl and started to fall forward. He grabbed me before I ran though, grabbing me around my waist. He turned me around and kissed me on the lips. He was high, I could smell it off him. I bit his mouth.

I suddenly fell to the ground as he let go of me. I closed my eyes knowing I was going to get hit. What I had ever learned from Kelso, is if your getting beat up, protect your eyes.

Then, Gil squealed."Get off me." I listened to the screaming and opened my eyes to see Jason punching Gil so hard he was almost crying. Jason stopped and let him get up.

"Gill, If I hear you ever so much as look at Hyde, I will kill you." Jason said to him with a very loud forceful expression.

Gil ran off as fast as he could.

Jason helped me up. I kept my arms around his neck. For the first time since coming to school, I let my guard down. He just held my back. I was shaking. I had never been attacked like that before. I let go realizing how awkward it was.

"Thanks Brooklings." I took a breathe looking up at him.

He didn't let go of my back. "No problem."

**Flashback End**

I walked into the basement, where the gang had cleaned up the circle and were just sitting around. They all stared at me as I slammed the door. "Thanks everyone for frightening the hell out of my boyfriend." I smiled.

"No problem," My brother said with a laugh. He took a swig of beer. "I actually kind of like him. Good choice."

"Yeah, he is a good match for you." Fez said looking up from his plate. "When you have kids can I be their Godparent?"

"Hey, I need a turn on being a Godfather." Kelso said with a gawky mouth.

"Kelso, you have a real kid." Donna said looking at Kelso with her mouth wide open.

"Whatever, sorry Kelso, but Fez is first choice." I said with a stern tone. "That is if that ever happens."

"It's not happening soon!" My brother said sternly.

"Du. Guys I am not letting him hurt me." I crossed my arms. "So will you all lay off?" I asked.

They all groaned.

"Guys?"

"Sure." Everyone sounded back.

"Good." I smiled. "I am going to go and get him back."

We stayed for another two hours. Catching up, enjoying some TV, eating Kitty's food. It was wonderful. How much had changed in me over the course of a weekend. Now everything was almost back to the way it used to be. Except me, I was confident. I could do anything. There was even one thing I really wanted to do.

On Monday morning. After a call to Ruby and a night of talking myself into it. I stumbled on the school's stage. Literally, I fell, almost onto my face. I ran over to the amp awkwardly and plugged in my guitar. I practically tripped as I walked to the microphone. I heard a chuckle from off stage.

"Hello, as they said, I am J." I stopped. "I mean, Jenifer Hyde. I would like to dedicate this song to my family."

I took in a deep breathe. There I was, standing on stage. By myself, just my guitar and I. I had done this in front of thousands, even those at the school had talked about it. Chelsea couldn't help but say something to me.

I looked down in the audience, there was Ruby, Jason, The Floors, and at the very back, was my big brother smiling from ear to ear. Jackie holding H. J. in her arms beside him. It wasn't everyone in my entire family, but it was a good representative. He was at least my blood family.

My whole family was much larger.

I smirked and played the opening chords. It was fast paced, and if anyone in the audience was asleep, they were awake now.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation"

**Fade out**

**Well, that's it...for now anyway's. There's An Angel On My Shoulder story is over. I sort of imagined the ending if it was an actual part of the show or something. The credits start to come in while everyone is clapping and Jen is playing Bad Reputation through to the end. Gash...this is so sad it's over.**

**Although, I am making it a series. I do have a lot of free time till September.**

**Anyway's, leaving on another good note, my husband and I decided on names for the baby. If It's a boy we are naming it after his father who passed last year Martin (Marty) James, and if it is a girl, we are naming it Sonshine Marie. Strange I know, but I love it.**


End file.
